What's the Difference
by kidd12
Summary: Namine and Roxas are two very different people who happen to get sent to teh same boarding school. Though Namine fits in well and is new but Roxas stays at the chool year around and is what they call a reject. So, what's the difference.
1. What's Different About Them?

Namine sat in the bus, watching the ocean pass by as they crossed over the bridge to the island. She couldn't believe that her dad had sent her to Destiny Academy with her cousin, and even before asking her.

"It'll be great Namine. You can meet all my friends, but first you need to know the rules," Kairi told me from her seat beside me.

"I've read over the handbook, I pretty sure I know what they are," Namine told her.

"Not those rules silly, the ones that aren't written," Kairi told her.

"Okay, what are they," Namine asked. She knew that it would do no good to object.

-x-x-x-

_We're all to blame,_

_We've gone too far,_

_From pride to shame,_

_We're trying so hard,_

_We're dying in vain,_

Roxas tapped his foot to the beat of the song as he leaned back on the tree behind him. He looked down at the iPod in front of him. He'd done so many jobs and saved up so much and finally he'd gotten it.

"ROXAS," Roxas jumped at the loud voice. He pulled the earphones out of his ears and looked up to see Larxene, one of his friends, standing over him.

"Do you have to yell," Roxas asked.

"The coach told me to come and get you. He said you a have help set up classrooms," Larxene told him. Roxas turned off his hard earned iPod and put it in his pocket. He followed Larxene in to the school.

"Roxas, help Demyx clean up that class and Larxene you come with me," the coach instructed when he saw them walking into the building. Roxas turned into a room where he saw Demyx was already cleaning desks.

"Need some help," Roxas asked as got a rag out of the bucket of water and he started to clean the desks.

"Hey Roxas, watch this," Demyx told him. Roxas looked over to see that Demyx had the floor covered in water in one section.

"Demyx, don't…," too late, Demyx ran and jumped in the water. He slid a little ways then his feet came out from under him.

"Hey, you guys need some…," Larxene started but she couldn't finish because just as she came in the room Demyx slid into the desk that had the bucket of water on it and the bucket fell off, completely soaking Larxene on its way down. Roxas climbed up on the teacher's desk to avoid the flood of water that was now covering the floor.

"Dance water, Dance," Demyx yelled splashing in the water.

"DEMYX," Larxene screamed and ran after the boy. Roxas folded over laughing at the sight of Demyx and Larxene chasing each other around and slipping and sliding in the process. Soon they tired down and Roxas climbed off the desk and hit the tile floor with a small splash.

"Well, on the bright side we don't have to mop this floor," Roxas told them with another slight laugh.

-x-x-x-

The bus finally pulled up to the school gates, after what had been hours of sitting in the uncomfortable seats. Namine grabbed her belongings and climbed off. She looked forward at the school in front of her. It had one enormous building and then about four other buildings that made a half circle, two on each side, behind it.

"Okay, tour time. The class building is the largest, and then the four in the back are dorms. The two on the left are for girls and the other two are for boys. The space in between is the court yard where most kids hang out," Kairi explained as they walked past the iron gates that connected to a gray stone wall. "So what room do you have," she added.

"Two thirty-one," Namine told her.

"That's my room. Great, I thought that I was only going to room with Larxene this year. That would have been so bad," Kairi told her.

"Is Larxene nice," Namine asked a little frightened.

"Not to me. She usually hangs out with my cousin and all his friends. They're always in trouble, about to be, or laying out a plan to be," Kairi explained as they walked through the hallways that were filled with girls and bags and such.

"Oh," was all Namine said as Kairi unlocked the door to the room.

-x-x-x-

_Yesterday is a wrinkle one your forehead,_

_Yesterday is a promise that you've broken,_

_Don't close your eyes; Don't close your eyes,_

_This is your life, and today is all you've got now,_

Roxas listened to the music as he lay on his bed. He had gotten done with all the work he was suppose to so he finally got to rest. Demyx was sitting across the room playing with his laptop which he had bought with his work money and let Roxas use it to download songs to his iPod. Soon the door to there room flew open and a familiar red head appeared.

"Finally, I thought I'd never get back," the red head moaned tossing his duffle bag on the empty bed.

"So I guess you had a tough summer Axel," Demyx asked turning off the laptop and Roxas did the same with his iPod.

"I can't stand my Aunt. She always wants to know what I'm doing or where I am. It gets so annoying, and my cousin is even worse, I don't even think I'm related to those people," Axel complained as he started to unpack. "So what did you guys do around here," he added.

"The usual, the beach, skate park, odd jobs," Roxas answered.

"Hey, you want to go down to the Spot and get something, you know as a welcome home for the Axel and the others," Demyx suggested.

"Sure," Roxas answered.

"Let's go," Axel said leaving half his stuff in his duffle back and the other half thrown over all the bed. They walked out into the hall and down to a room where they knocked on the door. Soon a blue haired teen came to the door.

"Haven't been here ten minutes and you guys are already busting down the door," he said with a slight laugh.

"So how did Camp Happy Time go," Roxas asked walking in the room to see another boy with pink hair.

"Don't mention that name. I swear I will never look at clowns the same way again," the one with pink hair said with a slight cringe.

"Come on Marluxia, it couldn't have been that bad I mean come on," Demyx said sitting on a blue couch that was in a corner.

"You've got know idea. I didn't think that I would make it out alive," Marluxia said.

"And it's your entire fault. I slipped and accidentally got cut on your scissors and my mom freaked out and we get sent to some freak camp," the one with navy head started walking toward Demyx.

"Now come on, Zexion, you don't want to hurt me on the first day, why not wait until next month or so," Demyx said with a fake laugh and getting up from the couch and moving toward the door. Zexion still came closer and he did look like he was about to strangle Demyx. Then, with a squeak, Demyx ran out of the room and Zexion shot after him.

"Think we should go save him," Axel asked.

"Marluxia should, Zexion is his brother," Roxas said.

"You can forget that," Marluxia said as he started to put things in his closet.

"Fine, I will," Roxas said with a sigh and left the room to go catch his other two friends.

-x-x-x-

Namine was amazed when she walked into the dorm room. The room was pure white except for one bed in the corner that had a black bedspread and beside the bed was wooden desk where a girl, only a few years older than Namine, was sitting looking at a laptop.

"Hello Larxene," Kairi said.

"What, you're back," she asked looking around and then she noticed Namine.

"And who might you be," she asked.

"Namine," Namine told her.

"Don't touch my stuff and don't put anything on my wall, got that," Larxene told her.

"Alright," Namine replied and Larxene got a creepy smile on her face.

"I think that we will get along great then," she told her and right about that time two boys came barging done the hall.

"I didn't mean to," one seemed to be yelling. Then a boy stopped at their door.

"What's the matter with you, Roxas," she asked as Namine looked at the boy. He had dark blonde hair and he was wearing a navy t-shirt with dark, baggy jeans.

"Can you help, Zexion is after Demyx," he panted.

"Get out of our room you freak," Kairi told him.

"Yeah, come on," Larxene told him as she went out of the room and followed Roxas.

"Rejects," Namine heard Kairi mumble.

"What was the matter with him," Namine asked.

"They're rejects, and one of the unwritten rules is to not hang out with them, or you will become one yourself," she explained as she started to put her clothes in the closet. Namine couldn't understand, what was so different about them?

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, this is my new story, review if you want it continued!!!


	2. Dreaming

"So Namine, where are you from," Riku asked as he, Namine, and Kairi were sitting in a small teen bar called the Spot. Kairi had introduced her to Riku only a few moments before.

"Twilight Town," Namine mumbled.

"Hey, look who's here," Riku told them and Namine turned around to see five boys walking in the Spot. She noticed one as her older cousin Axel who she only remembered from one time when he had to stay with her and her parents when he was seven. She remembered over hearing her aunt and mom talking about his mom had died from sickness and she always wondered what happened to his dad but she never dared to ask. Then there was the boy who had barged into their room, Roxas. That only left three she didn't know and she watched as Larxene followed them in.

"I don't get it, what's so different about them," Namine asked and Riku and Kairi looked at here like she was crazy.

"What do you mean," Riku asked.

"I told you before, they're rejects," Kairi said as she went back to drinking a little of her milkshake.

"One of them is our cousin though," Namine inquired.

"So, if you hang out with rejects you become a reject," Kairi answered.

"Why are they rejects, how can they be that different," Namine asked and Kairi sighed.

"Can you just leave it at that Namine? You're starting to act like one yourself," Kairi told her but she was watching the so called "rejects" with great interest. She was going to figure just why they were different.

-x-x-x-

Roxas and his friends sat down in the booth in the back corner.

"Where did you learn to hit that hard," Demyx asked Zexion rubbing the back of his head that Zexion had barely hit until Larxene and Roxas dragged him off.

"Can you please not provoke him again," Marluxia asked.

"Hey Axel, isn't that your cousin," Demyx asked pointing to a booth not too far away.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Axel mumbled glancing up at the girl with auburn hair.

"Can I get you guys something," the waitress asked coming over.

"Six chocolate shakes please," Zexion ordered and the waitress nodded and left.

"Hey, who's the girl with her," Roxas asked.

"She looks familiar," Axel added.

"She said her name was, Namine, I think," Larxene told them as the waitress came back with the milk shakes.

"Namine, oh great, more family," Axel muttered while starting to drink his milkshake.

"Let me guess, she's another cousin," Marluxia asked.

"Yup, though I haven't seen her since I was six or seven, can't remember that much about her," Axel replied.

"I think she's really cool. She doesn't act like Kairi and she's really quiet," Larxene told them.

"Whatever, if she's hanging out with Kairi you know that she won't even talk to us," Zexion added.

"Good point," Marluxia stated

"I don't know, maybe she's different," Roxas said still looking at her. There was just something about her, she didn't make Roxas feel as different, as strange. He shook his had and turned around and began to drink his milkshake as he listened to his friends talking and adding in his own thoughts every once in a while.

-x-x-x-

_Downtown, another day for all the suits and ties,_

_Another war to fight,_

_There's no regard for life,_

_How do they sleep at night?_

Roxas hit the pause button on his iPod; he started to browse through the library, not wanting to hear the rest of that, it brought up too many bad memories. He hated it that he couldn't sleep at night; he wondered what it was like to dream. He hated it that he had such a bad case of chronic insomnia and no one cared. He shook his head after finding nothing in his library and he took out the earphones and put the iPod back on the nightstand. He looked back out the window to find the dark night sky catching a slight hint He looked over at his alarm clock.

"Five forty-five in the morning," he sighed as he got up from the bed. He pulled on some jeans, a white t-shirt, and his black skate shoes. He quietly walked out the door and out of the dorm and down to the bench where he usually sat in the morning to find someone, already sitting there.

-x-x-x-

Namine tried to color every little detail, every little ripple in the water. She was so into her drawing that she didn't notice someone come up behind her.

"That's a nice drawing," Namine turned around to see Roxas. He looked different in the morning light. He had his hands stuck in his blue jean pockets and the white t-shirt brought out his tan skin and bright blue eyes that was some what hidden behind his spiky hair that was always in a mess.

"Thank you," Namine said as he sat down beside her.

"You're new here aren't you," he asked.

"Yeah," Namine answered quickly.

"I'm Roxas," he told her.

"I know, you barged into my room yesterday," Namine told him with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, and Kairi called me a freak," Roxas replied with a small laugh.

"So what's the story behind that," Namine asked as she looked over to Roxas. When he didn't answer for a moment she regretted asking.

"She hates me because in third grade I cut off half her hair in class," he answered.

"Really," Namine asked trying to remember Kairi ever telling her that.

"No, but she thinks I did. It was really my cousin Sora," Roxas said with a small laugh.

"Oh," was all Namine could think to say.

"Well, I'm going back to my room, it's starting to get too cold out here for me," Roxas said but for some reason she didn't want him to leave.

"Wait, can I walk with you, I'm going back too," she asked and he smiled and nodded.

"So, did you get up this early just to do that drawing," he asked as they walked across the court yard.

"Yeah," Namine told him looking it over.

"Wow, that's dedication, I know I wouldn't want to wake up from a dream just for that," Roxas told her and she looked at him oddly.

"Why wouldn't you, you would just go back to sleep and have another dream the next night," Namine asked.

"Let's just say dreams don't come to me as easy as they did when I was a little kid," he answered which made her start wondering but she didn't want to ask.

"So, do you believe everything Kairi says," he asked and Namine looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"I know what she says, she tells every new kid the same thing," he said.

"As far as I see, you're human," she answered.

"We are all the same, human in all our ways and all our pain," he said and Namine thought it sounded familiar.

"I've heard that somewhere," she told him and he laughed a little.

"Really, not many people have. It's Good Charlotte, the songs We Believe," he told her.

"Oh yeah, I remember that song, it use to be me favorite," she told him and he smiled as they stopped in the middle of the semi circle of dorms.

"Later," they both said as they parted ways to the two separate dorms.

-x-x-x-

"Hey Roxas, go out for one of your morning strolls," Demyx asked as he sat up in his bed when Roxas walked in.

"Yeah," Roxas replied as he sat down at the desk by his bed and started to fill it with new notebooks.

"You two keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," Axel yelled throwing a pillow at Roxas.

"Axel, its six in the morning, you have to get up anyway," Demyx told him as he got up and headed into the bathroom.

"Next time, hit Demyx," Roxas told him throwing the pillow back at him.

"You're the one who leaves every morning at five," Axel told him. Roxas had never told Axel about his whole sleeping disorder though Demyx knew because they had shared the same room all year for about six years now. Axel had shared the room with them for about five years but he didn't stay all year. Roxas avoided telling anyone if he could, Demyx just so happened to catch on after a little while and found out for himself.

"Hey, where do you go in the morning anyway," Axel asked as Roxas went over and sat down on his bed.

"The beach usually, this morning I ran into Namine though," Roxas told him.

"Namine, who's Namine," he asked squinting as he looked at Roxas since his bed was right by the window and the sun was now shining straight into it.

"Your cousin," Roxas inquired.

"Oh yeah, forgot about her," he said as he slammed his head back down on his pillow.

"She's different from Kairi; she actually doesn't believe her," Roxas thought out loud.

"Good, she's the first in my family. Now if only I could get my aunt and uncle to not believe her, then maybe I wouldn't be grounded so much," he said as he pulled on some jeans and a black t-shirt and a hoodie that that had flames going up the sleeves. He then took out his laptop.

"Hey, what are you doing," Roxas asked climbing over to his bed.

"Watch, I hacked Kairi's computer one afternoon during the summer so I can mess with it all I want. You know how some people use their laptops for alarm clocks," he asked.

"Yeah, your point," Roxas asked.

"Well, Kairi does that. I found out this summer that I could turn off her alarm clock. We have first period with her so we can watch the show. So all I do is shut it off and we have one late queen," Axel said with a laugh and Roxas only shook his head.

"Do you think that Namine will wake her up," Roxas asked and Axel got a concerned look.

"Don't know, but I got an idea," Axel said as he started to type on his computer. Roxas noticed that he was in a chat room.

"What are you doing," Roxas asked.

"Larxene is always on the computer this time of day, she checks her emails before class," Axel answered as he typed.

"So you're going to get her to get Namine out of the room," Roxas asked.

"Yeah, and that way, Kairi is going to make the worst impression to Mr. Xemnas on the very first day," Axel told him.

"Man, he's the meanest teacher in the entire school, don't you think it's a little harsh," Roxas asked,

"Roxas don't get soft on me now. This is Kairi, she's the one who got Riku to take all your t-shirts and they turned wrote in permanent marker 'reject' and then turned the pink," Axel reminded him.

"Do it," Roxas replied and the two carried on with their scheme.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well here it is the next chapter. I know I didn't include Sora but come on, can you see Sora calling someone a reject and helping in pranks like that. Besides, I need to keep him open, he may have another role in this story. I know Riku and Kairi are so out of character but I kind of like turning the good guys into the bad guys and vise versa. I hope you enjoyed, Review if you liked!!


	3. Saturday Plans

"Hey Namine, do you want to come with me to get some breakfast," Namine looked up from her sketch at Larxene who was smiling but it wasn't a happy smile, it was like an evil smile. Namine decided what harm could come of it.

"Should we wake Kairi up first though," Namine asked.

"No, she sets her laptop to wake her up," Larxene responded pointing to the red laptop on her nightstand.

"Oh, okay," Namine said and they headed out of the room, closing the door quietly to make sure not to wake up Kairi.

"So Namine, what do you think about Destiny Academy so far," Larxene asked as they made their way through the growing crowd of people.

"I've only been here for a day. I don't know what to think. Ask me at the end of the year," Namine told her.

"Will do, so, have you met any one other then Kairi and her friends and me," Larxene asked.

"Yeah, this morning I was out on the beach drawing the sunrise when I ran into Roxas," Namine told her.

"And," Larxene asked as they both grabbed a tray and headed down the breakfast line grabbing what ever they saw fit.

"I think he's a nice guy," Namine told her and she laughed a little.

"Sure, I guess it depends which side of him you know the best," Larxene told her as Namine paid for her breakfast though Namine noticed that Larxene only took out a card and showed it to the cafeteria lady who just nodded.

"What's that," Namine asked pointing to the card that she stuck back in her pocket.

"It's a card that only certain people in the school have," Larxene answered.

"Oh," Namine responded.

"Hey, you want to go sit with the guys," Larxene asked and Namine followed her gaze to the back table where there were already five boys seated and two chairs open.

"Sure," Namine answered and the two made their way through the cafeteria and they filled in the empty seats.

-x-x-x-

Roxas watched as Larxene made her way through the crowd with Namine in tow. They soon filled the two empty seats at the table.

"Guys, Namine is joining us for breakfast, any problems deal with it," she told them though none of them said anything. They were use to her demanding by now. "Namine, this it Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion, and you know Roxas and Axel," she added pointing to each one as she called out their name.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"Demyx, what are you doing," Zexion asked and they looked over to see Demyx who had his scrambled eggs on the end of his fork.

"I'm about to have fun," he responded.

"Demyx, let us think of the last time you started a food fight, how did that end," Zexion asked and Demyx's smile broadened. He carefully aimed before shoot the eggs across the room and he sat down quickly. Roxas watched as the eggs flew across the room and straight into…Riku's face.

"Who did it," he yelled and the entire cafeteria became quiet until finally Roxas, Axel, and Demyx burst out in laughter. "You three did it," he asked.

"No, but I sure wish I had of," Axel choked out and Riku's face went red but he just ignored the boys as he started to look around the room. Roxas guessed he wouldn't figure it out because no one was going to say anything; they were all scared of Destiny Academy's quarter back. Riku's eyes fell on a boy who was whispering something to someone beside him and Riku picked up some of his sausage and threw it across the room at him. When the boy ducked and the sausage hit Zexion who had been only a little ways away, Zexion picked up his entire plate and hurled it across the cafeteria and Riku ducked and right about that time the door opened and the plate hit the person who was walking in. Sadly, it happened to be the headmaster.

"Who did that," the headmaster roared and everyone instinctively pointed to the table that the six so called "rejects" and Namine was sitting. "Which of you did it," the headmaster asked and every one of them just looked back at him. Roxas was hoping that Namine wouldn't give them away. He knew if she did then she would be letting all six of them down and for some reason, he really didn't want that. He finally figured that he would rather not be in detention for it. "Well then, which one," he asked.

"It was Riku, he threw something across the room and it hit Zexion in the face sir," Namine told him.

"And Zexion retaliated by throwing a plate," the headmaster asked.

"No sir, Zexion doesn't believe in violence any more, you know, since he went to that anger management camp," Larxene whispered.

"So it wasn't any of you," the headmaster asked and each of them shook their heads.

"Very well then, Riku, come with me," the headmaster said.

"What…but they did so," Riku told them.

"Riku as far as I see, you're the only one who has been identified as throwing anything," the headmaster said.

"But-,"

"March," the headmaster told him pointing to the door. As soon as they left the cafeteria went back to its normal chattering.

"Nice Namine that was quick thinking. You know you should hang out with us more," Larxene told her.

"Yeah," Demyx said as they got up and took all their trash to the trashcan.

"Is there any one here who doesn't want Namine in our group," Axel asked.

"No," they all answered.

"Well then it's official, welcome to the group little cousin," Axel told her and Namine found herself smiling. She liked being around these guys a lot better then Riku and Kairi and the large crowds that most of the time encircled them. These kids were a lot more fun and she seemed to fit in a lot better.

"Hey Namine, what's your first class," Larxene asked.

"Uh, I think it was Mr. Xemnas," Namine told them.

"Cool, you have the first class with Roxas, Axel, and me," Larxene told her. Roxas saw a certain grin came across his face and he remembered their little prank. They parted ways to go get their books from their rooms.

"Wow, who knew that someone in my family would actually keep me out of trouble," Axel said.

"Yeah, you know what Riku's going to say now that she helped us right," Roxas asked.

"Yeah and if he ever says it in front of me, he'll end up in the hospital," Axel said.

"Man Axel, I don't think you've ever acted that way toward your family," Zexion inquired.

"Hey, she's the only one in my family who hasn't compared me to my dad in the first minute I met her," Axel said. "Plus we always beat up anyone who says anything about us," he added.

"Good point," Demyx said as Marluxia and Zexion left for their room and Axel, Demyx, and Roxas walked into their room.

"Hey, you remember that time that you nearly got expelled for that," Roxas asked.

"Yeah because someone tripped Demyx," Axel laughed.

"The day after that you tripped me," Demyx told him.

"Yeah, I reserve the right to pick on you," Axel told him as they all picked up their backpacks.

-x-x-x-

Namine walked into the class and saw Riku sitting a table in the front of the room with a group of his friends who all looked up at her with Riku glaring. Namine felt something lurch in her stomach but she felt better once she saw Axel, Roxas, and Larxene sitting at a table in the back. Larxene looked up and saw Namine and then gestured for her to come sit in the open seat beside her.

"Why is everyone glaring at me," Namine asked sitting down as she looked back at where Riku was sitting and he was now whispering to some of his friends.

"If they give you any problems just tell us," Roxas told her and Axel nodded.

"We can take care of them," Axel added.

"Sit down and be quiet all of you," Mr. Xemnas told them as he walked into the room.

"I guess I should say welcome to all new students and good to see you again to the old ones but don't expect me to mean it," he told them as he put his briefcase down on the desk and pulled out his lesson plans for the day. "Is anyone absent," he added and right about that time Kairi came running in the door. Her hair was partly combed and she was wearing some blue jeans and I white tank top.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Xemnas, my alarm clock didn't work for some reason this morning," she said.

"Please take a seat Ms. Uchida," Mr. Xemnas snapped and Kairi turned to sit down and then saw Namine sitting with Larxene, Axel, and Roxas. "Ms. Uchida," Mr. Xemnas repeated and Kairi sat down in a seat. Namine watched as she opened her notebooks. Mr. Xemnas went on about his lesson and Kairi looked back and glared from time to time. Namine just shifted her gaze down to her desk where she quietly pulled out her sketch book and opened it to a clean page where she started to draw. "Axel Keiji," Mr. Xemnas snapped turning from the board. Namine slipped a piece of note book paper over the drawing in case he came to the back.

"Sir," Axel asked mockingly as he used his foot to lean back in his chair.

"Would you care to explain why you think that the chair that you are sitting in is a rocking chair," Mr. Xemnas asked.

"It's very simply sir, any chair is a rocking chair. You just have to be smart enough to see it," Axel told him tapping the side of his head as he continued to lean back. Namine was amazed at how emotionless he was acting.

"Put the chair on the floor, now," Mr. Xemnas told him his face getting redder.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is technically on the ground," Axel told him with a sly grin and there was some snickers from the class.

"That will be a Saturday's detention Mr. Keiji and if I look back there and not all four legs of that chair is on the ground then you will have two, do I make myself clear," Mr. Xemnas told him.

"Crystal sir," Axel told him as he sat the chair down on the ground. Mr. Xemnas turned to go back to the board and he leaned back again. When half the class laughed r. Xemnas turned back around but Axel had already sat the chair back down. Mr. Xemnas turned back to the board and Axel almost leaned back again when Larxene cut in.

"Would you just cut that out," she whispered.

"That's another detention for you Mr. Keiji and you now have one too Ms. Yuko," he told them.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to give me two," Larxene said and we all looked at her oddly.

"For what may I ask," he asked.

"One for talking and one for this," Larxene told him picking up a note book and slapping Axel on top of the head with it.

"Oh, hey," Axel objected rubbing his head.

"Very well, you have two also," Mr. Xemnas told her and then turned back to go to the board. Namine started to get the feeling that this group was going to be very interesting.

"And Ms. Uchida," he added and Namine looked back at him and he still didn't turn to look at her.

"Yes," both she and Kairi answered at the same time.

"No, Namine Uchida," Mr. Xemnas said and everyone looked at her.

"Yes sir," Namine asked.

"You also have Saturday detention for drawing in my class," he told her and Namine looked down at the sheet of note book paper that was still over her drawing. She shrugged off the questions that came afterwards and just stared aimlessly out the window for the rest of the class.

-x-x-x-

A/N: This is the third update in three days and my little cousin has started to tell me that I needed to get a life but I love writing too much. Anyway, I won't bother you with my home life though I might not be able to update soon seeing as if he keeps annoying me I'll be grounded from slapping him. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please review!!


	4. Letters From Somewhere

_We come into this world,_

_And we are all the same,_

_And in that moment there's no one to blame,_

Roxas kept his eyes trained on the teacher and made sure to keep his iPod turned down as low as possible. He had learned how to hide that he was even listening to it over summer break. All he had to do is wear his jacket zipped up and then run the wire up his sleeve and then he just needed to keep his hand cupped over his ear to hide the ear piece. It wasn't really rocket science but he found it very risky. If it was turned up too loud then the teacher would hear it and then he wouldn't get it back for a while.

"Yes Kairi," the teacher called on her.

"I hear music. I think someone had an iPod," Kairi told her and then turning back to smile at Roxas. Roxas pulled his hand away from his ear taking the ear piece out in the process. He slid his arm across the desk hooking the ear piece on a small thread that was in his jacket.

"I'm sorry Kairi but I hear nothing," the teacher said.

"Really, because it was coming from where Roxas is sitting," she told the teacher and the teacher looked at Roxas suspiciously.

"Hey, do you see anything in my ears, or do you listen to an iPod a different way," Roxas asked. He leaned back in his seat knowing that he had won this battle no matter what./

"You're lying," Kairi said.

"I didn't hear anything and I'm right beside him," Axel told her.

"Of course you would say that you two are best friends," she told them.

"Did you hear anything Namine," Axel asked and he and Roxas looked back at Namine who was sitting directly behind him. She answered with a simple shake of the head.

"Okay you two settle down," the teacher said.

"Kairi, I don't see anything that says Roxas does have an iPod and Roxas if you do then this is your warning to put it away," she told the to. She turned and Roxas put his hand back on his ear and sighed as the song had changed. Kairi had caused him to miss his favorite song but he didn't dare reach down in his pocket to change it. That would only create more suspicion.

-x-x-x-

Namine smiled as Roxas and Kairi's battle ended and the teacher went back to teaching. She could hear Roxas' iPod and she had known he had had it since the beginning of class but she didn't want to give him away. She ignored that Kairi was now glaring at her every chance she got but Namine had already gotten her angry, it didn't matter that she had only gotten a little angrier. The bell rang signaling that the final class was over and they stood to leave.

"Don't forget the project, you have three weeks to finish," the teacher announced. Namine started to put her things in her back pack and looked up to see Kairi walking straight toward her. Suddenly Roxas and Axel stepped in between.

"Got a problem Kairi," Axel asked.

"Out of my way rejects, I need to talk to Namine," she told them glaring at me.

"Namine, do you want us to move," Roxas asked looking back at her. She reluctantly nodded as Riku joined the little crowd.

"We welcome you to the school and you repay us by running off with the rejects. If you beg I'll let you come back to our group and we can over look this whole incident," Kairi told her and she felt everyone looking at her.

"Why would I waste my time begging when I could just fit in with them without it," Namine asked and she saw Roxas smile.

"You would rather hang out with freaks then me," she asked sounding offended.

"No, if I hang out with you guys I'd be hanging out with freaks, I'm going to hang out with my friends. Come one guys," Namine said as she grabbed her back pack and left with Axel and Roxas in tow.

"Man Namine, you told her," Roxas told her as they left the class and met up with Larxene.

"Namine told who," Larxene asked.

"She told Kairi that she was a freak," Roxas told her.

"I didn't technically call her a freak," Namine told them.

"Still it was implied," Axel told her as they made their way across the court yard.

"Hey, what do you guys want to do later," Larxene asked.

"Let's just go to the Spot," Axel said and we all nodded.

"Fine, meet you guys there," Larxene said as she and Namine walked into the girls dorm.

"Kairi is going to be so ticked at me now," Namine thought out loud.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what Kairi says anymore. You're one of us now. If anyone says anything about you then they're going to have some problems later. Axel and Roxas pull the greatest pranks and no ever figures out it's them. Trust me, no one is going to bother you," Larxene reassured them as they walked into the room and they sat down their bags and Larxene got on her laptop.

"Hey Larxene," Namine said.

"Yes," she replied.

"If I ask you something will you swear not to tell anyone else," Namine asked.

"Sure," Larxene told her.

"Well, you know how I said that I ran into Roxas this morning," she asked.

"Yeah," Larxene responded.

"Well, he said something about dreaming. He said they didn't come to him as easy as they did when he was younger. I don't understand what he meant," Namine told her.

"Roxas doesn't sleep. He's got something called chronic insomnia," Larxene explained.

"But he didn't have it when he was a little kid, something like that doesn't just develop on its own, you're born with it, right," Namine asked.

"Look Namine, I swear not to tell what you said if you swear not to tell what I'm about to tell you," Larxene told her.

"Sure. Of course I won't tell," Namine told her sitting down on her own bed.

"Well, Roxas did kind of develop it. It started as transition insomnia which is kind of the smallest you can have in fact we all have that from time to time but it worked its way up to acute and then finally chronic," Larxene told her.

"How do you know about all this," Namine asked.

"Demyx told me when we were ten," Larxene said.

"Wait, you, Demyx, and Roxas have known each other for that long," Namine asked.

"Roxas, Demyx, and I live here year around Namine. We've got now where else to go," Larxene told Namine and Namine looked at her oddly.

"I don't get it, what about your parents," Namine asked.

"Well, we're orphans. That's what makes us so different. My parents died in a car crash when I was seven and I went to about eight foster families and everyone of them said that I had anger issues and didn't fit in well with other children so finally they just sent me to live here. Demyx was sent here the day after his parents died in a house fire," Larxene explained.

"Well what about Roxas," Namine asked as she sat there stunned by the news she had just received.

"Don't know he was here when I came. As far as we know he's been here the longest out of all of us. He would never talk about what happened before," Larxene told her. After she was done she got up and went into the bathroom and closed the door and Namine fell back on her bed. She didn't understand, what was so bad about Roxas' past that he wouldn't tell anyone.

-x-x-x-

_Like clockwork,_

_I commit the crime,_

_I pretend to be everything they like,_

_I've been here, before yeah,_

_Seen you before,_

Roxas tapped his foot to the beat as he waited on Axel who had gone into the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

"One second," Roxas said turning of the iPod and going to the door. He opened it to see a boy of about seven.

"The headmaster told me to give you this," the boy said handing Roxas the letter and leaving.

"Okay thanks," Roxas told him as he ran off and he still shut the door.

"Hey what's that," Demyx asked as Roxas opened the letter and silently read it to himself.

"Hey who knocked on the door," Axel asked coming out of the bathroom. "And what's that," he added seeing the letter in Roxas' hand.

"Guys, I was adopted."

-x-x-x-

A/N: Oh, how I love twists. What will happen now, trust me there's plenty in store. By the way, thank you for all the reviews, they helped so much! Until I update again my friends!


	5. Meet The Family

"Where are those idiots," Larxene mumbled as she and Namine waited in the usual spot where they meet. As if on cue, the five boys emerged from the dorm entrance. Namine noticed that Roxas looked pale and didn't look too happy. "What took you guys so long," Larxene asked them and Roxas took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. Namine looked over her shoulder and read as Larxene read silently.

_Dear Mr. Roxas Hikari,_

_We have been told to inform you that the Koki family has decided to adopt you. They will be coming to get you tomorrow morning at seven. Please be at the front gate with all your possessions five minutes early. Congratulations! There is a picture enclosed of the Koki family_

_Signed:_

_Headmaster Ansem_

"How did this happen," Larxene asked.

"I don't know, I never even had an interview," Roxas told her.

"It might be one of those families who just sees the picture and wants to adopt you," Zexion told them.

"Either way around I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Roxas said.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Just say you don't want to go with them," Axel suggested.

"It doesn't work that way, according to this paper here, my name is now Roxas Koki," Roxas told them holding an adoption form.

"Maybe they'll let you come back to the academy, you just won't stay year around," Demyx inquired.

"I doubt it, if I leave I can't come back until next year," Roxas told them and they all sighed.

"Roxas, have you even looked at the photo of the family," Zexion asked.

"No," Roxas replied sadly and we all looked at Zexion who was looking at the picture.

"Well looks like you're going to be a big brother," Zexion said.

"Say what," Roxas asked taking the photo and he and Namine looked at it to see there was a man and woman and then there was three boys who couldn't have been ten. The woman was also was holding a small baby who had a pink ribbon tied around their head.

"Why would they want to adopt a kid, they've already got four," Axel said.

"Great," Roxas sighed as he sat down on the bench that was located right in the middle of the court yard.

"We've got to think of something," Axel told them.

"Forget it guys, I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I got no choice in the matter," Roxas told them.

"Come on, let's go to the Spot," Larxene said and they all left for the teen bar.

-x-x-x-

Roxas lay on his back staring out the window. He was too depressed to listen to his iPod. He sighed and rolled over to look at the clock, it was midnight.

"Hey Roxas, you awake," Demyx whispered from across the room.

"What kind of question is that Dem, of course I'm awake," Roxas told him sitting up.

"If you leave, who's going to keep Zexion from killing me or people making fun of me," Demyx asked in a frightened tone.

"Just, stick up for yourself more Demyx, don't care as much about other people," Roxas told him.

"Still, it bothers me," Demyx told him.

"Well don't let it, they just judge from past experiences and that's one thing that no one should do," Roxas replied.

"How do you have time to think of all this," Demyx asked.

"Dem," Roxas said.

"Right, sorry," Demyx told him.

"Hey Dem, what's dreaming like," Roxas asked.

"I know you've had a dream before," Demyx told him.

"Still, I can't really remember," Roxas told him.

"I don't really know how to explain it. I guess dreaming is a kind of given thing; no one can really explain what it's like. Though I know that it is old memories or something that you usually dream of," Demyx told him.

"Thanks Demyx," Roxas told him.

"No problem, night Rox," Demyx told him laying back down and Roxas looked back out his window. He didn't want to leave. He doubted that he would like this family and he was sure that this family wouldn't like him. Destiny Academy was the only place the only place he had ever fit in and they were about to take him away from it all. Roxas looked over at the black duffle bag in the corner that was filled with his clothes and iPod. They didn't look right to him; they belonged in the closet in the corner and the drawers under his bed. He didn't want to leave and he wasn't going to, he was being dragged.

-x-x-x-

Namine sat in front of the ocean as she tried to finish her drawing of the sunrise. She was hoping that Roxas would show up and he did. She looked behind her as she watched the boy coming over the hill and walking down to the beach. He was wearing blue jeans and his normal skate shoes though he had on a black button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and wasn't buttoned which revealed a white t-shirt underneath.

"Hey, thought I might find you down here," he greeted as he sat down beside her.

"Are you okay, you look really pale," Namine told him and he shook his head.

"Namine, I don't belong in a family, I never have. Now they're shipping me off with some family that I've never met in my life," Roxas told her.

"What about your old family, you lived with them, didn't you," Namine asked.

"I never met my real family. I found a file that said that my mom had died when I was born and then my dad dumped me on my aunt and uncle's doorstep first chance he got. Since then I was tossed from relative to relative until finally someone gave me to social services where I went through about three foster homes and when I was six got sent here," Roxas told her and he buried his head in his hands.

"You found a family here though," Namine told him and he looked up at her.

"What do you mean," Roxas asked.

"The way you all stick up for each other, the way you all just sort of go together like a puzzle, it's just like a family," Namine told him.

"Well if you want to put it that way in less than an hour I'll have to leave my family," Roxas said looking toward the ocean.

"You won't ever leave Roxas. When you fit in with a family, you're part of that family, no matter how far away or how old you get," Namine told him with a smile.

"Thanks Namine, you help a lot," Roxas told her and she blushed.

"We'd better go," Roxas told her looking down at his Velcro digital watch. They both walked up to the dorms where Namine walked back into her bedroom. Kairi was still asleep but Larxene was awaked and dressed.

"Hey Larxene, do you like Roxas," Namine asked as she sat down on the bed beside the desk.

"Sure, he's like my little brother," Larxene answered.

"Really," Namine asked.

"Namine, we've grown up together. Since we were eight we've seen each other every single day year around," Larxene told her.

"So how did you and Roxas meet," Namine asked.

"Well, some people were picking on Demyx and I went to help him and while I was he kind of broke in it too. After that we always hung out and stuck up fro each other. We didn't really like talking to other people but there were some people who kind of stood out to us. So they also became our friends," Larxene told her as she kept her eyes trained on the computer screen.

"I stood out to you guys, I was trying to blend in," Namine told her.

"That's one of the things that stick out to us," Larxene said.

"Come on, we'd better get down to the gate if we want to say bye to Roxas," Namine told her.

"Okay wait just a second," Larxene told her as she got up and left to get something the Namine noticed Larxene's desktop picture on her computer. It was a picture of her, Demyx, and Roxas. They looked about nine and they were all sitting under a palm tree at the beach. Larxene looked angry and wet while Demyx was laughing with a pail in hand and Roxas was only smiling at the camera in the back ground. Namine smiled at the picture realizing how they really were like a family.

"Coming Namine," Larxene asked and Namine got up and followed her.

-x-x-x-

Roxas stood at the front gates with his friends and the headmaster waiting on the Koki family to come. A large van pulled into the school driveway and Roxas turned to his friends to say one last good bye.

"Take care of yourself kid," Larxene told him ruffling his hair and he only smiled.

"Don't forget to e-mail me first chance you get," Axel told him and Roxas nodded. Demyx ran up and hugged him.

"Yeah, miss you too Dem," Roxas told him winded by the hug and Demyx let go. He nodded to Marluxia and Zexion and then it came Namine's turn.

"Don't forget about us," she said as they hugged.

"Never could," Roxas told them with a smile and turned around to where the van had now stopped and a man and woman stepped out.

"Hello Roxas," the man said holding out his hand fro Roxas to shake and he did so.

"Welcome to the family," the woman said and Roxas gave her a weak smile. Suddenly there was a loud yell from the van.

"Mom, Kenny bit me," a boy yelled.

"Did not, Mom, Gage is lying," another yelled.

"Boys, come say hi to your new brother," the man said and the door opened and three boys climbed out.

"Roxas, this is Gage, Kenny, and Freddie, boys this is your older brother Roxas," the man introduced.

"And you also have a little sister named Rosie," the woman added.

"I don't like him," Kenny said looking up at his father.

"How do you know, you don't even know him yet," the man told him.

"Well come on Roxas, we've got a long trip back to Radiant Garden," the woman told him. Roxas nodded and picked up his duffle bag.

"Here, let me get that," the man told him taking the bag and putting it in the back.

"Mom, can Roxas sit by me, I don't like sitting by Kenny," the one called Gage asked.

"Sure honey," the mother said as they climbed back in the car. Roxas took one last look back at his friends who all waved. Roxas sighed and climbed into the car. With one last look back at his friends as the man got in the car and started it, Roxas rode away into the distance.

-x-x-x-

A/N: I hoped you liked it. I got the names for the kids from my actual cousins that I live with. I won't be able to update as often anymore for the fact of my grandma and yet another cousin is moving in so we have to situate to that and plus my winter break is drawing to a close. I would also like to say that, would you guys check out my other fanfic called Contest and maybe send in or nominate a story, please, I'm getting nothing on that, if you can't then never mind. I hope you all liked it and until I update again my friends!


	6. Fighting Family

"Forgive me Roxas but my name is Troy and this is my wife Rachel," the father said as Roxas watched out the window at the school he had lived in for so long now disappear over the distance.

"You can just call us mom and dad though," Rachel told him.

"Mom, Kenny kicked me," Gage yelled.

"No I didn't he hit me," Kenny countered,

"Would both of you just shut up," Freddie inquired.

"We do not say shut up," Rachel told them and Roxas sighed. He was going to have to get back to the academy before he went crazy because right now, this wasn't looking so good.

-x-x-x-

"Come on you six, you've got classes to go to," the headmaster told Namine and the others and they sighed and turned and left.

"Man, I already miss him," Demyx said and Namine nodded.

"Not for long though," Axel told them and they all looked up at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about," Larxene asked.

"I'm talking about getting Roxas back here," Axel answered.

"I know that tone, and I'm not sure this is going to end well," Zexion stated and Marluxia nodded.

-x-x-x-

"So, do you like any sports," Troy asked.

"No," Roxas answered simply.

"Well what do you like," Rachel asked.

"Music," Roxas answered again as he watched as they drove off the bridge and onto the coast heading straight for Radiant Garden. Suddenly the baby in the car seat beside him started to cry.

"Gage would you please calm her down," Rachel asked and Gage started talking to baby on a high pitched tone trying to calm her down. Roxas shook his head as he looked over at the window across the car from him to see Kenny scribbling on the window in odd handwriting, Gage. Roxas looked around at the others who hadn't even noticed the boy. He looked back at Kenny who had stopped to examine his 'masterpiece' before looking back at Roxas with a warning glare. Roxas shook his head and looked back out the window. Soon he heard the boys once again fight.

"Mom, Gage wrote his name on the window," Roxas could feel that this was not going to end well.

-x-x-x-

"Axel, this will never work," Larxene whispered across the desk so the rest of the class showed up. Mr. Xemnas was late this morning so everybody was going chatting and throwing things around the room.

"It's simple, we sneak out Saturday and go and get him," Axel replied.

"We've got detention on Saturday," Namine reminded him.

"Do you actually think I am sitting in a room for eight hours doing nothing but staring at a ceiling or getting to do homework if you were lucky," Axel said and Namine sighed.

"Axel, listen to yourself for a moment," Larxene told him and he got a wild look in his eyes.

"We'll get a bus ticket and go to Radiant Garden and get him back," Axel said to no one particular.

"Would you please think rationally about this," Larxene asked but he didn't seem like he was listening anymore.

"Sit down now," a voice rumbled and the class instantly got silent and everyone was in their seats in a moment. Mr. Xemnas stomped into the room and put his bag on his desk. Namine wasn't too happy to see him in a bad mood.

-x-x-x-

"Well here it is," Troy told Roxas as they pulled into the driveway by a large white house. They pulled into the garage and everyone jumped out quickly.

"I want to show Roxas our room," Gage yelled and it was even louder seeing as they were in the garage.

"No, I want to," Kenny countered.

"No me," Freddie added right about that time Rosie started to cry and they were entering the kitchen.

"Fine, all of you show him," Rachel told them. Suddenly, Roxas found Kenny and Gage pulling on his arms and Freddie pushing him. They came to a door that was by the refrigerator and the opened it to reveal a staircase down to a basement. Roxas walked down to find a set of triple bunk beds in a corner and a single bed in a corner. The room was painted a light blue and a single window at the very top that was arranged to where if you were on the very top bunk of the trip bunk beds you could see out it.

"You get the very top bunk, mommy says that she is afraid that one of us will fall off," Gage explained.

"The second top bunk is mine," Kenny told him.

"The one on the very bottom is mine," Gage added.

"And that one over there is mine," Freddie completed.

"Cool," Roxas mumbled and all three of the boys kept staring at him.

"What," Roxas finally asked after a few minutes.

"Can you tell us what it's like to go to boarding school," Kenny asked climbing on his bed.

"I didn't go there, I lived there," Roxas told them.

"Really, that would be cool," Gage told him.

"Geek," Kenny yelled throwing a foam ball thing and hitting Gage in the head with it.

"I am not," Gage told him.

"Yes you are," Kenny told him getting out of his bed and right in front of Gage.

"Are not," Gage told him shoving him away.

"Are to," Kenny told him shoving him back.

"Kiss and make up," Freddie yelled pushing the two together. They both slammed into one another and then fell to the ground.

"Freddie," they both yelled jumping up and chasing after Freddie who had already disappeared up the stairs.

"I'm going to die," Roxas mumbled to himself before turning and following them up the stairs.

"Get off me," Freddie yelled just as Roxas walked into the room.

"Fredrick, Kenneth, and Gage, what in this world do you think you are doing," Rachel asked coming into the room.

"Nothing mom," they told her in unison.

"Get off Freddie, now," she ordered and Gage and Kenny did so.

"You three behave yourselves or you will be grounded for a week, got that," Rachel told them and the three nodded and she left the room.

-x-x-x-

Namine sat in the middle of the courtyard alone. The others where in the headmaster's office because Demyx had attempted to put a tack in the teachers chair and when he denied it, the others came to his defense, ending in each of them getting sent to the headmaster's office. Namine sighed and leaned back, wishing she had someone to talk to.

"Well if it isn't the princess of the rejects," a mocking voice said and Namine inwardly groaned.

"What do you want Kairi," Namine asked leaning up once more.

"Not so strong without the rejects here to back you up are you," she asked.

"I don't hang out with rejects. Why do you think I hang out with my friends," Namine told her and all of her friends gasped.

"You want to say that to my face," Kairi asked and Namine got a confused look.

"I just said it to your face," Namine told her.

"Oh, right. You know, now I really feel sorry," Kairi said.

"Why would that be," Namine asked.

"I feel sorry for myself, now I'm related to two rejects," she told her.

"Just turn and leave Kairi, I'm not in the mood," Namine told her.

"Why, because your Roxas has been taken away, who cares about that freak anyway. Just one less reject stinking up the school," Kairi barely got the words out before Namine had hit her and she had fallen to the ground. Namine didn't quit there, she kept hitting and hitting. She didn't know where the rage had come from.

"Hey, Hey," Axel yelled pulling Namine off "Calm down, come on Namine, calm down," he told her and she did. Kairi stood up and then came at Namine but was grabbed by Riku.

"You to, calm down," Riku told her. "Would you control your cousin," Riku added toward Axel.

"Why don't you control your girlfriend," Axel shot back letting go of Namine and stepping in front of her.

"It wasn't Kairi who started it," Riku told him doing the same.

"By my standards it was," Axel told him.

"She didn't throw the first punch," Riku replied.

"But she provoked it," Axel told him. There was a large crowd around them by now.

"So, she only said something about Roxas, and your freak cousin punched her," Riku told him and Axel balled up his fist. Riku got a smirk on his face and did the same; only he had about fifteen other people on his team. Axel was a good fighter, that was the only good thing he had inherited from his father but he wasn't good enough to fight that many. Even with Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion he wasn't.

"If you ever say anything else bad about Roxas, Namine, or anyone else in my group, you will face the consequences," Axel told him before turning and walking away. The crowd parted as the six friends walked out of the circle.

"Face it Axel. You and all your friends are nobodies. No one is ever going to listen to you, no one will ever care about you," Riku told him but he simply ignored it. They walked off toward their usual hang out at the teen bar.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well again another chapter. Namine beat up Kairi, Axel nearly beat up Riku, and Roxas has learned the horrors that are my life. Yes, every story that I write from here on in about the Koki family has happened to me. Kenny and Gage are usually fighting, Freddie is usually making it worse and I am the one who gets blamed for not watching them properly. I hope you like those stories, I feel it will add humor to the fanfic. Until I update once more my friends.


	7. Good Night

_Something missing,_

_Left behind,_

_Search in circles every time I try,_

Roxas quickly turned off the iPod when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. He wasn't going to let anybody know or touch his iPod, he knew better. He hid it under his pillow quickly and pretended to look out the window.

"Roxas, Roxas, come on, we want to show you something," Gage yelled as he and Freddie were running down the stairs.

"What is it," Roxas asked in an emotionless tone.

"It's a surprise, you have to come and see," Freddie told him from where he was from the ground. Roxas sighed and climbed down the ladder and followed him up the stairs and into the kitchen where Gage and Kenny where huddled around the microwave.

"What is that," I asked as Kenny hit start and something inside started to spin.

"It's a Twinkie," he answered. Suddenly there was a loud boom and cream was all over the microwave. All three of the boys started to laugh violently and right about that time Rachel walked in.

"What is going on here," she asked looking at the four of us.

"Twinkie go BOOM," Gage told her laughing and she looked into the microwave to see what they had done.

"Whose idea was this," she asked and I suddenly found three fingers pointed at me.

"Roxas, I don't know if you were allowed to do things like this at the boarding school but you are certainly not allowed to do it here. All four of you clean this up now," Rachel told them and they all looked at her in disbelief.

"But it was Roxas that did it," Kenny told her.

"But you didn't stop it. Clean it, all of you," Rachel told them before she turned and left the room.

-x-x-x-

Namine walked out of the bathroom to find Larxene on her laptop typing some things. She walked over to the mirror as she brushed her hair. She put down the brush and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing on old black t-shirt with some light blue pajama bottoms. She turned back to Larxene who had barley noticed she was in the room.

"What are you doing," Namine asked coming over and looking at her laptop.

"Talking to Axel, he says he's really going to get Riku back for today," Larxene told her as Namine silently read the messages to herself.

FlamesRock: It may be harder without Roxas to help me with the strategy but we'll figure it out.

LightningQueen: Why are we waiting until Saturday to get Roxas?

FlamesRock: I don't want to get in trouble with Ansem already, besides, Saturday is tomorrow.

LightningQueen: You'll be in trouble with Ansem either way.

FlamesRock: I've got a two day problem free card. He gets two days without me getting into serous trouble, after that I can get in all the trouble I want. I've got to go, Demyx is about to flood our dorm…again.

Namine looked over at Larxene with a raised brow.

"Again," she asked.

"It's a long story, I wouldn't ask," Larxene told her as Namine walked over and lay back down in her bed.

"I don't get it, I just meet Roxas and he leaves. He was a really good friend too," Namine thought out loud.

"Are you kidding, you like him more than a friend," Larxene told her and Namine looked over at her strangely.

"Why would you think that," Namine asked.

"You can fool the guys because…well…they're the guys, but me, I know a crush when I see one," Larxene told her.

"Is it really very obvious," Namine asked worriedly.

"Nah, not really, but you will have to tell him eventually. That is, if you really do like him," Larxene told her as she crawled into her own bed and turned out her light. Namine just laid there, her eyes wide open. She was so confused, did she really like Roxas more than a friend.

-x-x-x-

Roxas lay in his bed, his eyes wide open. He listened to the different sounds in the room and they were so foreign. It was quiet, no Demyx snoring, no Axel talking in his sleep. Finally he got up and pulled on some old jeans, his white t-shirt, and his old black hoodie. He climbed back up to his bed and grabbed his iPod out from under his pillow. He sneaked up the stairs and out into the garage where there was a dirt bike that Troy had showed him. He had told him he would teach Roxas how to ride when they went to the beach from time to time but Roxas figured this was just a good as time as ever. He grabbed a jet black helmet that was over in the corner and pulled it on before he pushed the bike out of the open garage and down the street a little ways until he figured it was a good distance away. He looked the bike over before finally deciding how to start it. He started it up but it died his first time. He tried again and it started up and stayed that way. He flipped the glass down that was to shield his eyes from anything that might fly in his eyes.

"I hope no one is awake," he thought out loud but the words weren't heard over the engine of the dirt bike. He took off down the street heading for the bridge.

-x-x-x-

Roxas had rode for at least an hour and luckily not ran into anyone on the way. He kept his eyes on the rode all while having a smile under the jet black helmet. This was way better then just sitting in a bed all night and listening to songs off and on. This smile grew when he saw Destiny Island come into view. He could see the edge of the school coming into view.

"Yes, I'm almost home," he was surprised when he said the words without thinking and the suddenly noticing what he had said. After he thought about it, he was right. Destiny Academy had become his home over the years and that was the way it was going to go.

He rode silently for a little while longer before he turned off the road and onto the beach. It was a shortcut he had learned when he was younger. He cut off the bike and leaned it against a tree that was in the woods behind the academy, thinking it best of he not wake the headmaster. He looked down at his digital watch that was located on his wrist. It was midnight; he had been riding for three hours and not noticed it. That meant he would have to go in, talk to whoever he wanted to and then leave to be able to make it back to the house quickly. Roxas took off the helmet and left it with the bike as he walked out of the woods and through the entrance to the school. He ran into the courtyard and turned to go to the boy's dorm when something stopped him. He reluctantly turned and headed for Namine and Larxene's dorm. He looked over the windows and tried to think. The nights that he, Demyx, and Larxene had sneaked out after curfew and headed into town they had came to her window and she had came out, now all he had to do was figure out which one was her window. Finally he decided it was the one that was by the AC unit. He climbed up on it and looked in the window. There was a white translucent curtain that was flapping in the open window but he finally saw the figure of Namine in the bed next to the window.

"Namine," he whispered as loud as he could without waking the girl who was a single bed away. "Namine," he repeated and he saw the figure jolt a little. He watched as Namine sat up and turned to look at him.

"Roxas," she asked and he nodded quickly.

"I thought I might pay a little visit," he told her.

"Are you crazy, how did you even get here," she asked.

"I'll explain but not here, we might wake Kairi, grab your jacket and come to the beach with me," Roxas told her. She watched as she disappeared into the blackness of the room and she reappeared with a black leather jacket on. Roxas helped her as she climbed out the window, her white slip-ons not making a sound. The two then, quietly, ran out of the borders of the school and to the bench at the beach they had met at only a few days ago.

"Now tell me, how did you cross an ocean to get to me," Namine asked.

"I took a dirt bike, I can't stay long though, I've got a three hour drive back," he told her.

"Are you ever coming back though," Namine asked.

"How about we meet here every night from now on," Roxas suggested.

"I can't do that Roxas, I have to sleep," Namine said and she almost added something that would have been a mistake so she quickly changed her wording, "and so do you."

"Oh, right. How about every Monday and Friday night," Roxas suggested.

"Why then," She asked.

"I don't know, it just popped into my head," he told her.

"Okay, every Monday and Friday night, but Roxas. Axel came up with some brilliant plan to get you back to the academy. We're supposed to bust you out tomorrow," Namine told him hoping he might give her some advice on the subject.

"Don't tell him I was here tonight, and let's see what he comes up with. Who knows, maybe I won't be sneaking off every night to see you," Roxas told her and three words stuck in her mind that he had said.

"Yeah, who knows," was all she could say before she noticed him walking off toward the woods. "Couldn't you at least walk me back to my room," she asked quickly not wanting him to leave. He turned back to her and in the moonlight she could see him smile.

"Sure, come on," he told her and they started back.

"So you don't want me to tell Axel about you being here," Namine asked.

"Don't tell anyone," Roxas told her as they walked back into the borders if the school.

"Okay," Namine said stopping and turning to him as they stopped in front of her window.

"Good night Namine," he told her before he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and looked at her face to see her start blushing. Namine turned and climbed back in her window. She crawled in and looked back out at him.

"Good night Roxas, I'll see you tomorrow," she told him. He nodded before he turned and ran off toward the woods.

-x-x-x-

A/N: I hope you all liked, I know I haven't updated but you have no idea how busy I have been. School is back and everything is hectic once more. So Roxas kissed Namine, even of only a little. Yes, my cousins and I have blown up a Twinkie in the microwave though the only difference is my little brother was in on it too. I hope you liked it and please review!!!


	8. This is the Plan

Namine sat there on the bench that morning. She found herself looking behind her every few moments, half way expecting for Roxas to show up and talk with her. She knew he had told her not to tell anyone about their meeting the night before but she wasn't even sure it hadn't been a dream. She looked back down and started back to coloring on her picture. Maybe it was a dream, or maybe it wasn't. Either way, there was one thing she knew for sure now, she liked Roxas way, way more then a friend.

-x-x-x-

Roxas lay there, turned on his side as he heard one of the boys wake. He didn't want any of them to know about his sleeping issues. He heard as one of them hit the floor and started to walk around.

"Kenny, Kenny wake up, come on," he heard one that he was sure was Gage whisper.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping," Kenny told him.

"Come on Kenny, its Saturday morning," Gage whispered again.

"All the more reason for you to go away," Kenny told him his voice growing in strength.

"What about the cartoon fest coming on," Gage asked and Roxas heard someone quickly come out of the bed.

"Come on Freddie," Kenny yelled and then everything went quiet.

"What about Roxas," Gage asked.

"I'm not waking him up," a sleepy Freddie said.

"Why not," Gage asked.

"Who knows how he would act if you woke him up in a bad mood," Freddie told them.

"Well I'm not scared," Kenny told them and then Roxas heard him coming up the ladder and he closed his eyes. He felt a slight poking on his side and he only shooed it away with his hand.

"Is he alive, I didn't hear him move all night," Gage asked from the floor.

"Yeah, he's alive but he won't wake up," Kenny said.

"Try shaking him," Freddie told him.

"HEY ROXAS WAKE UP," Kenny yelled while practically jumping on his side.

"What, I'M UP," Roxas yelled.

"Do you want to watch cartoons with us," Kenny asked.

"Why would I," Roxas asked.

"I don't know, do you like cartoons," Kenny asked.

"I'm a little too old," Roxas told him.

"No, you never get too old, come on," Kenny told him as he pulled on his arm and Roxas finally decided to give in.

"Why do you guys want me to come so bad anyway," Roxas asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Because we want to bond with our new older brother," Freddie told him with a smile.

"And you're the only one who can reach the Cheerios," Kenny added as they walked into the kitchen. Roxas sighed and simply got the cereal from the top shelf of the kitchen.

"Is there a reason that this is out of your reach," Roxas asked.

"No, mom just had no where else to put it," Kenny told him while flipping on the T.V and climbing up at the bar with his brothers.

"Fine," Roxas said.

"I'll help," Freddie told him as he grabbed some bowls and spoons and Roxas got the milk from the fridge. Soon they had three bowls of Cheerios and some show that was on the T.V. He found it kind of funny but he sort of liked this. He was sitting with his three new brothers and watching cartoons. Then he though on the fact of his friends was coming to bust him out today.

"Hey, you're going to get a headache from all that," Roxas told Kenny who was putting spoonfuls of sugar in his Cheerios.

"No I won't," Kenny objected not stopping.

"Okay, but I warned you," Roxas told him and they went back to watching the T.V. Roxas actually found some of the cartoons funny and he could find some jokes that he wouldn't have when he was younger.

"HeyRoxasIfellfunnydoyoufeelfunny," Kenny asked quickly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"No, but you've had way too much sugar," Roxas told him.

"Idon'tknowwhenI'vefeltthisgoodbeforebutIlikethisfeeling," Kenny yelled as he began to run around the kitchen. Then he ran into the end of a counter and fell backwards and landed on his back. Roxas started to get a little worried when he didn't get up.

"He'll be fine," Gage told Roxas.

"How do you know," Roxas asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen him get that hyper, but he has gotten hyper and ran into the counter before, he should wake up in about five minutes.

"I've got a headache," Kenny moaned.

"Never mind," Freddie told him.

-x-x-x-

Namine laid her head against the bus window, watching the same ocean go by as she had several days ago.

"Okay, what's your plan," Larxene asked as she and Namine turned to the seat beside them where Axel and Demyx sat.

"We get Roxas, and hide him in our dorm room," Axel told them.

"Did Demyx help you with that plan," Larxene asked emotionlessly after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, a little," Axel told her.

"Can you tell me how we would get him in the room in the first place and if you can solve that then how do you think that we can hide that fact from Mr. and Mrs. Koki that their new son his missing," Larxene asked and Axel looked like he began to think.

"We've got to get the Koki's to give him up, but how," Axel thought.

"I don't know about this Axel, I mean, what if he likes his new home," Zexion suggested from the seat behind Axel and Demyx.

"We'll just see when we get there," Axel told him.

"Look, what would we do to get him kicked out if we could," Marluxia asked from beside Zexion.

"What happened with his first family," Zexion asked.

"No one knows, he never talked about it," Demyx told him.

"Good point. Still, there has to be some way," Axel said as he ran his hand through his flaming red hair.

"What if we dressed him up so headmaster didn't recognize him," Larxene suggested.

"How would we do that," Axel asked.

"A little hair gel some hair dye and he's perfect," Namine told them.

"Okay, that solves the problem of getting him back to the school. What about getting him away from the Koki's," Larxene said.

"What if he didn't have to," Zexion asked and they all looked at him strangely.

"What are you getting at," Axel asked.

"Well, what if the Koki's that he was going to one school when he was really going to another," Zexion asked.

"That could work but then we'd have to send him back at night," Marluxia told them.

"Bus routes, there's a bus that runs at four thirty that runs to Destiny Island and then another leaves about four to come back to Radiant Garden," Zexion explained.

"Do you know how much munny that would cost," Axel asked.

"And what parent believes their kid goes to school at four thirty in the morning," Larxene added.

"They don't have to know when he leaves. It depends on what time they wake up and things like that," Zexion told them and right about that time they pulled into the Radiant Garden bus station. They climbed off the bus and began to walk down the street.

"Does anyone know what the address is," Zexion asked.

"That might have been the one little detail I forgot about," Axel told them with a small laugh.

"I can find it," Namine told them and running to a nearby pay phone. She opened the large phone book and looked through until she found the Koki's. She was relieved when there was only one in the book.

"That's the address," Namine told them pointing to it.

"Okay, lets go," Axel told them and they ran down the street to get their friend.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, not that much happened in this chapter but I was just happy to get another done this weekend. I was glad to get some time to write after everything that's going on. Roxas is starting to get attached to my little cousins. Yes, I'll admit, I let Kenny do that one time though he still claims that the day before he could run under the counter and the next he couldn't. Please review and I will try and update soon!!!


	9. Hope it Works

Roxas had changed from his pajamas and into his jeans and his hoodie. Rachel and Troy had woken up a few minutes after the Kenny incident and were now upstairs with the three boys. That left Roxas downstairs where he was looking through a book that he had found.

"Roxas, there's some people here to see you," Rachel called down the stairs and Roxas jumped out of his bed and headed up the stairs. He acted confused as he walked up to the door to see his group of friends.

"What are you guys doing here," Roxas asked them.

"We though we might come to talk to you. Can we take a walk or something," Demyx asked.

"Uh sure, Rachel, is it okay if I take a walk with my friends," Roxas called back into the house.

"Sure, but be back before lunch," she called from the kitchen.

"Alright," Roxas told her as they walked out the front door. He closed it behind him and they continued down the street. "Didn't you guys have detention today," Roxas asked.

"What, did you expect us to actually go," Axel asked.

"Right, so why did you guys come all the way out here," Roxas asked.

"We've got an idea on how to get you back into the academy," Demyx told them.

"How exactly do you intend on doing that," Roxas asked.

"Has Mr. and Mrs. Koki chosen a school for you to go to yet," Zexion asked.

"No, they wanted me to choose from the six schools that are around here. I was actually supposed to go look at them today after lunch," Roxas told them.

"How are we going to get by that," Demyx asked.

"Just say that he's going to sign up at one school and he signs up at another," Axel suggested.

"Can I hear the entire plan first," Roxas asked as they walked into a park and sat down at a picnic table.

"Okay, there's a bus that runs from Radiant Garden to Destiny Islands every morning at four thirty and then every afternoon at about four to come back to Radiant Garden," Zexion explained.

"It's an hour and half drive from here to Destiny Islands so what school ends at five thirty and starts at four thirty," Roxas asked.

"What time do they wake up," Zexion asked.

"Normally around seven, the school that Kenny, Gage, and Freddie isn't that far away," Roxas told them.

"Some schools have programs that begin at about six forty five, try telling them your in a program like that and make sure you say you're going to a school that isn't too far away so you can walk. After school just tell them that you're hanging out with some friends or something like that," Zexion explained.

"Right, so how are we going to get me enrolled in the academy," Roxas asked.

"Since your bunk is open then you could get in right away," Axel reminded him.

"But you have to have a parent or guardian present," Roxas added.

"I forgot about that," Axel said.

"Its fine, why don't you and Larxene go as his parents," Marluxia told them.

"Are you crazy, why does it have to be us," Axel asked.

"Because you two are the only ones tall enough," Zexion reminded them.

"What about my tattoos and hair," Axel asked referring to the two triangles under his eyes.

"A little make up and a wig and you'll be fine," Zexion told him.

"Okay, so how am I supposed to do this," Roxas asked.

"We get you some hair dye," Marluxia told me.

"I can't dye my hair, Rachel and Troy will notice," Roxas told them.

"Right, we can get a wig," Zexion told them.

"What's his new name going to be," Namine asked and they all sat there thinking for a moment.

"How about Sora," Roxas suggested.

"Wasn't that your cousins name," Demyx asked.

"Yeah but Sora is a popular name and that would work," Zexion reminded him.

"Fine, now how are we going to get him enrolled by Monday," Namine asked.

"We have to set up a date to see headmaster, who has a phone," Larxene asked. Zexion dug in his pocket for a moment before pulling out and handing it to Larxene. She typed in a moment and waited for a moment before she started to talk in a fake accent.

"Yes ma'am, I was wondering about who I could talk to about enrolling my boy in your academy," she said and then paused for a moment. "Yes I will wait," she waited for a moment before talking once more. "Yes sir, I would like to enroll my son in your wonderful academy…Yes we are new to the Destiny Islands area…yes we can come to a meeting…if we come tomorrow could we have him enrolled by Monday…Wonderful we'll see you tomorrow at one," she hung up the phone and handed it to Zexion as they were all looking at her shocked.

"Where did you learn to do that," Namine asked.

"It doesn't matter, we have to go to a meeting tomorrow at one," she explained.

"Great, we have a day to figure out how to make everything work," Axel told her.

"Hey, it couldn't be that hard. What time does your family have lunch," Zexion asked.

"In three hours," Roxas answered looking down at his watch.

"Okay, let's look around to find what we can," Marluxia told them. They started off to work.

-x-x-x-

The next day Roxas had told him new parents that he was going to the park to meet his friends and probably wouldn't be back for a good while. He leaned his head against the cold window while staring out it quietly. He watched as the island came into view. He sighed as he grabbed the back pack that was full of the things that they had bought yesterday to make him look different. He was hoping that Kairi didn't remember Sora that much because the things they chose made him look exactly like him. Oh well, he could just say he had never seen her in his life. Man he hated that he looked like Sora, actually, he hated that he looked like any of his family. After everything that happened...he shook his head to get the thoughts from his mind as the bus pulled into a station. He stood and exited the bus along with a few other people. He found all his friends other then Marluxia and Zexion, waiting over at a bench at a local coffee shop.

"Hey guys," he greeted walking up as he hopped the black iron fence into the dining area.

"Ansem gave us detention for the next week after school, everyday," Axel told him as he walked up.

"What, did he find out," Roxas asked as he pulled up another chair.

"No, we skipped Saturday detention, remember, but then he agreed with us that Ansem's reasoning was messed up so he only gave it to us an hour after school for the next week," Axel explained.

"Cool, look, we better get ready before we're late," Roxas told them.

"Yes, I will have no son of mine being late," Larxene said in a fake voice while ruffling Roxas' hair. Everyone laughed except Roxas who only glared at her while putting his hair back to its original position. The boys went into the boy's bathroom at the coffee shop and the girls stayed outside telling everyone who almost walked in that the bathroom was out of order. After about twenty minutes, Roxas emerged as Sora. He was wearing baggy cargo pants and a black and red hoodie. His blondish-brown had disappeared under the chocolate brown wig they had bought. Roxas had refused to give up the spike look so it was also spiky like his original hair. Then there was Axel, he was wearing an old tuxedo and he had on a brown at that hid all of his hair. He also wore sunglasses to hide his emerald eyes.

"Nice, now guard the doors while I change," Larxene told them disappearing into the girl's room and they soon emerged with Larxene wearing a blue green dress and black high heels. She also had on a chocolate wig that flowed just past her shoulders.

"I don't get it, why all the fancy stuff," Demyx asked.

"Simple, parents who actually send their kids to boarding school usually have a lot of money and want a boarding school that will watch them year around and then still learn a lot," Larxene explained.

"Here," they all looked over to see Zexion and Marluxia and Zexion was holding out a folder to him. As they talked Roxas looked over the folder, it had a picture they had took for him in his disguise yesterday. Then it had other information that about "Sora."

It said his parents were Alex and Lauren Iku and is a straight A student.

"You made me a straight A student," Roxas asked.

"I know you can be a straight A student you just never let them know it. Besides, it's a huge jump from Roxas, less noticeable," Zexion told him and Roxas shook his head as he went back to reading over the profile.

"Hey, you also made a delinquent. It says I just got out of reform school for beating up a kid so bad he was in the hospital for a week and there are other things like that that range all the way to kindergarten. You think Ansem will actually take a kid with as many problems as this," Roxas asked.

"It explains why you would be transferring and Ansem likes to try to reform delinquents, why do you think they let Axel in," Zexion asked.

"He's got a point," Axel told him.

"And Roxas, keep your hood up as much as possible," Zexion told him.

"Why," Roxas asked.

"Because if you're close enough you can notice that that's a wig," Zexion told him.

"Well what if the teachers ask," Namine inquired.

"Just say the lights give you a headache and if they still tell you to take it down, then simply take it down but try not to draw attention to yourself," Zexion told him.

"Will do," Roxas told him.

"Okay, I think we're ready. Lets go," Axel told them and they all headed off toward the school.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well here it is, the one good thing that came of me be sick today. I hope you all liked it. I've got to go because Kenny stayed home with me and he just broke my uncle's tape player so I have to help him fix it before he gets home. I hope you all like this and please review!!!


	10. It's The People

Roxas stared at the ground as he walked between Larxene and Axel down the side walk toward Ansem's office. He had his hood up and no one could see him but he could hear them all whispering. They finally arrived and sat in the office as the secretary had told us.

"Hello, I'm Kairi," Roxas looked up slowly at his former enemy who was now holding out a hand for him to shake he just blankly stared at her.

"Be polite honey, shake her hand," Larxene told him but he still didn't make a move.

"The boy doesn't have to if he doesn't want to," Axel snapped at Larxene. Roxas took this as a cue to shake her hand so Larxene and Axel didn't get into a fight right there.

"Sora," Roxas mumbled as he shook her hand.

"Really, that sounds familiar, have we ever met," she asked.

"Just did," Roxas told her leaning back a bit.

"I mean before now, silly," she told him with a giggle.

"No, not that I could think of," he told her.

"Oh, well, see you around then Sora," she told him before turning and leaving.

"Headmaster Ansem is ready to see you," the secretary told them and they all stood and walked into the office. Each took a seat in front of the desk. Roxas sat in the middle right in front of Ansem while Larxene and Axel sat on each side of him.

"Hello, are you the Iku's," Mr. Ansem asked as he looked at the interestedly.

"Yes, I am Alex, that's my wife Lauren and our son Sora," Axel told him as Roxas leaned looked toward the ground with his hood on.

"Hello Sora, may I see your face," he asked and Roxas looked up at him and then back at Larxene who nodded and he reluctantly pulled down his hood.

"Say hello to the man Sora," Axel told him.

"Hello," Sora mumbled.

"Hello, do you have is files and such," Ansem asked.

"Yes sir, I picked them up from the school myself," Larxene told him taking out the file and handing it to him. Ansem opened the file and read it to himself for a moment.

"Well Sora, it seems you have excellent grades but you have gotten into a bit of trouble," Ansem told him and Roxas simply nodded.

-x-x-x-

Namine and Demyx stood outside the window, peering in carefully so they weren't caught by Ansem.

"Do you think he's buying it," Namine asked.

"I'm sure he is. Axel and Roxas are good at hiding and acting things. Larxene isn't quiet as good but she is still very good at it," Demyx told him.

"Do you think that's enough," Namine asked and Demyx nodded. Right about that time they all stood and Axel shook Ansem's hand before turning and leaving with the others in tow. They walked out of the building and left Roxas at the front gate of the school while they left for a while.

"Hey, where are they going," Demyx asked running over.

"Well, I'm enrolled. They're leaving to get my backpack to say that I already brought my things and then they have to go change back," Roxas explained.

"So what room did he give you," Demyx asked.

"The same room, luckily," Roxas told them with a smile.

"Hey, you, new kid," someone yelled and Roxas stood from his place where he was leaning against the pole of the front gate. He looked over to see Riku and his gang walking toward them.

"What," Roxas asked. He had put his hood back up when they had left the principal's office so no one could really see his face.

"What's with the hood and talking to the rejects already," Riku asked.

"You're right, I won't talk to rejects anymore," Roxas told him and Demyx and Namine looked at one another.

"You want to come with us to the Spot then," he asked and Roxas didn't reply. "Hey, I'm talking to you," Riku yelled.

"Now you have me confused, you tell me not to talk to rejects, and when I don't you yell at me for it," Roxas told him with a smirk.

"Why you…," Riku started coming towards Roxas.

"What's going on here," Roxas turned around to see Larxene and Axel standing behind him now.

"Nothing," Roxas mumbled like he was annoyed.

"Here you go Sora, we'll see you when break comes," he told him and Roxas turned to watch them walk off.

"Come on Sora, I'll show you the room," Demyx told him as he pulled on the back of his hoodie.

"Fine," Roxas mumbled as he turned and left.

"Why are you already picking fights," Namine asked as they walked across the court yard.

"I'm supposed to, sort of. Sora has issues with that, remember," Roxas told him.

"Right, then lets hope that wig is tight enough," Namine told him and he heard him start to laugh silently. They walked in the room and Roxas threw his back pack in the corner of the room and threw himself on his bed, He took in all the old smells and sights and sights that surrounded him.

"I never knew how much I would actually miss this place," Roxas said with a laugh. _No, it's not the place I missed, it's the people, _he thought looking at Demyx and Namine.

"Hey, you parents told me to give you this," Axel said with a laugh walking into the room and throwing a backpack at Roxas.

"Hey, what time is it," Roxas asked.

"About twenty minutes until four, why," Demyx asked.

"I better head back then," Roxas told them as he got up and slipped the hood back on his head.

"What, already, can't you hang around for at least a little while," Namine asked and he only smiled grabbing his backpack.

"I get to come to school all tomorrow, but I better get home before supper so they won't suspect anything," he explained.

"Come on, we'll see you off," Axel told him and they walked to the bus station to where Roxas boarded his bus home.

-x-x-x-

Roxas had convinced Rachel and Troy that he had everything about his education covered and luckily, after hours of debating, he had. He explained the schedule that was reformed to act like an actual school in the area. After all that he now found himself getting dressed for his first full school day as Sora Iku. He didn't put on the wig just yet but he put on his baggy cargo pants and a white t-shirt with his red and black hoodie, just like the day before. He was careful all along not to wake any three of the boys who shared the room with him. He left the house silently and, since he had already told Rachel and Troy he would, grabbed his bike that they had gotten him and rode to the bus station. Luckily, they had figured out that Axel and Namine's uncle ran the certain bus that went from the two destinations. He didn't much like Axel but Namine convinced him that it was a good idea so luckily they were fine with it. He climbed on a bus and an hour and a half later, he had left the bus and was now in his disguise and at the school, he didn't feel like going straight to the dorm so he got an idea.

-x-x-x-

Namine sat on the bench as she finished her picture and started on a new one. She wasn't planning on drawing another picture of the sunrise so there was really no reason for her to stay there now. Though she decided to stay for this place was now an inspiration all on its own to her. This is where she had met an angel and she would never forget that day.

"Thought you would be here," she turned around to see Roxas, or Sora, which ever, walking right toward her. He took his seat by her, where she felt he rightfully belonged.

"I guess you're probably not going to come see me every Monday and Friday night," she told him with a slight laugh as she continued on her picture.

"I could, if you can really bare the sight of me that long," Roxas told her with a small laugh.

"Of course I can Roxas, you're my friend," Namine told him with a small laugh.

"Just a friend," Roxas asked.

"Yeah, why, do you like me more then that," Namine asked.

"Namine, I kissed you, what do you think," he told her with a laugh.

"So, then...are…we," Namine asked, tense by the awkwardness of the moment.

"Would you want to be my girlfriend," Roxas asked and she looked into his sapphire eyes that were shining bright since his bangs weren't hiding them but instead were tucked into the wig.

"I don't know whose girlfriend would I be, Roxas, or Sora," Namine asked with a laugh.

"Well I don't think Roxas would allow Sora to have such a beautiful girl," Roxas told her with a laugh too. Suddenly, there laughs died down quietly and they were just staring at each other. The school clock bell rang six thirty and they decided they should probably get to class. Roxas helped Namine put away her things and they walked back to the school gates, hand in hand until they parted for the separate rooms across the court yard.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, I hope you all like it. Roxas and Namine are getting closer and closer but don't start to thinking you can predict what's going to happen next for I love twists and if you have read enough of my stories, you already know this. I would like to say I know I have been somewhat slacking in updating and I will try to get better about that. I hope you all review!


	11. Oh Dear

Roxas waited in the guidance office where he had been told. He kept his hood up and looked at his class schedule. Exactly like they had thought, Sora had taken the exact place of Roxas. Same classes, same lunch, same bed, Roxas hoped that no one noticed they were the exact person.

"Hello Sora, are you ready to go to your first class," a woman with short black hair asked coming out of the office.

"Yes ma'am," Roxas mumbled and he took his backpack from the chair by him and pulled it on as they walked down the hall and to Mr. Xemnas' class. They walked in just in to see Mr. Xemnas lecturing away and writing things on the board.

"Excuse me Mr. Xemnas, can I have a word with you out in the hall," she asked him and he looked from the counselor to Roxas who was standing with his hood up and his hands in his jacket pockets. There was some whispering through the class before Mr. Xemnas actually put down the chalk.

"Do exercise one, whatever you have done you will have to hand it in for a grade when I return," Mr. Xemnas told them as he walked out into the hall.

"This is your new homeroom student, Sora Iku," she introduced and they shook hands. "He comes to us from Traverse Town. This is his transcripts of what he has or has not learned from his former school," the counselor told him handing him the papers and he read over them for a moment.

"He is advanced, why did he get placed in my class," Mr. Xemnas asked.

"There are no other spots in any of the honor classes," the counselor told him and he nodded.

"Come and see me if you ever need to Sora," the counselor told Roxas with a smile before turning and leaving. So he and Mr. Xemnas walked back into the classroom.

"Class, this is a new student, Sora Iku, Mr. Iku, if you will please take the only open seat in the class in the back there," he instructed and Roxas did so. He sat down in his usual seat beside Axel. "Oh, Mr. Iku, since you are new it is my duty to inform you that you must have that hood down in class, its against school dress code," he added.

"The fluorescent lighting gives me headaches," Roxas told him.

"Rules are rules, now please remove the hood," Mr. Xemnas told him. Roxas sighed and did so, taking down the hood to reveal him in his little disguise. Roxas was relieved to see that no one in the class seemed to notice him that much. He finally sat his head down on the desk and closed his eyes, though not falling asleep. Instead he thought about things, random things. The weather, his friends, the Koki's, the fact that he could be hauled back to Radiant Garden the moment he got caught. All these thoughts were interrupted when someone slammed their hands on his desk causing him to jump up in his sit. This was followed by laughter from the class. "What makes you think you can simply sleep through my class, Mr. Iku," Mr. Xemnas asked staring down on Roxas who just looked back at him with no expression.

"I don't know, I just felt a little tired," Roxas told him.

"Well then I suggest you get more sleep at night. This is your first violation in my class so you are excused with a warning, but I only give one," he told Roxas as he walked back to the front of the room and started lecturing again. Roxas looked at the clock above the board to see that he still had at least ten minutes of class left. He sighed and slammed his head back down on the desk. He sat back up to find a folded piece of paper stuck to his forehead. He grabbed it started to fall and opened it to read:

_He'll lighten up, don't worry. I'll show you around later if you want me to._

_Kairi _

He looked over in the direction of Kairi who was now waving at him slightly and he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want anything to do with her as Roxas and he felt no different about her now that he was Sora. He calmly put the note away into his binder. He looked over at Axel who was drawing sick figures burning in various forms. Right about that time the bell rang and Roxas began to pack his things in his bag.

"Um…so what do you think, Sora," Roxas looked to see Kairi, smiling at him.

"I can find my own way," he told her as he finished packing up and walking by her.

"Oh, well, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch," she asked quickly following. It was a little scary that she was being so persistent.

"No thanks," Roxas told her as he left the room and headed for the next, this time leaving her behind.

-x-x-x-

Roxas hated it now, Kairi kept following him. She was acting like a virus he couldn't get rid of. He finally got away from her at the end of the day enough to sneak out of the school and catch the bus home. He talked to Axel on the laptop that he had bought a couple of days earlier. He had used the extra odd jobs money and also the money that Rachel and Troy gave him every Sunday for doing his chores. He was starting to like this parent idea. Anyway, after Roxas had made his own account, he began talking with Axel.

RockKid12: She won't leave me alone, it's like she's following me everywhere.

FlamesRock: Just ignore her and she'll go away. That's what I do on breaks.

RockKid12: Maybe, but she doesn't like you. I think she actually likes Sora.

FlamesRock: But maybe if she knew you were Roxas.

RockKid12: You can forget that idea, but if she thought I was friends with you guys.

FlamesRock: If we do that then we're going to have to come up with a plan for Sora to gain our trust.

RockKid12: You love it when you get to come up with plans that ends in chaos, don't you.

FlamesRock: Why yes, yes I do.

RockKid12: Oh yeah, and Axel, I'm kind of going out with Namine.

Roxas hoped that Axel wouldn't be upset about that one little fact but then again, why should he be?

FlamesRock: Cool, so if you guys got married or something then we would be related.

RockKid12: Hey, I've got to go; I've got to get home. I'll talk to you later tonight.

With that, Roxas shut the laptop that already had some skull and flame stickers on the front, and he placed it into his black mesh backpack. He was walking through the back alleys as he pulled of the wig and put it in his bag and shook his head a little to put it back into its usual mess. He walked up the sidewalk to his house and opened the front door with the key that Rachel had gotten him that morning.

-x-x-x-

Roxas continued this pattern for the next month. He was 'accepted' into the 'rejects' after a terrible incident in the Spot that ended with Riku having a bloody nose. He had even found that one night, when he was so bored, he actually read his textbook. He ended up reading every single one of them and he actually did get to the point where he didn't even have to listen to the teachers to make straight A's. His relationship with Namine had only gotten stronger and stronger and this is what leads to him asking her to the homecoming dance. However this plan was changed by a slight surprise on one Saturday afternoon. Roxas, his friends, and his little brothers were all walking in the park. Roxas and Namine walked side by side, hand in hand, while the others randomly talked about what had ever come up.

"Seriously, how do you know that there isn't another world on the other side of the mirror? Every time you touch it, it touches you back," Kenny told them.

"There isn't another world on the other side of the mirror," Freddie told him simply.

"Yeah, if there was, they would have eaten you already," Demyx told the younger boy happily. It was amazing how the two groups had started to get used to the younger boys being around so much. At first Roxas found it bothersome that the three wanted to be "just like their older brother" but after a while, he thought it was pretty cool.

"You mean the mirror people would eat me," Kenny asked a little bit frightened.

"No, Demyx has just run into one too many doors," Larxene told him.

"Nuh-uh, I remember they tried to eat me one time," Demyx objected.

"Demyx, you slipped and fell against the mirror and busted your head a little," Axel told him and Demyx put on a pout.

"I'm still blaming it on the mirror people," Demyx told them as they walked up to the bus station.

"Are you guys coming back next weekend," Gage asked as they walked toward the bus that they had to catch to make it back to the school before curfew.

"We've came every weekend since Roxas was here, so I think we'll be back," Zexion told him with a slight laugh. With a wave, and a kiss good-bye for Namine, they boarded the bus and headed off to the school. The brothers headed back to the house they lived in.

"Hey Roxas, what's the difference between being born and being adopted," Gage asked on the way home.

"What do you mean," Roxas asked, trying to figure out why the young five year old would ask that. Then he found he wasn't that surprised since Gage was the youngest of the brothers, and then there was seven year old Kenny and nine year old Freddie.

"I mean I was born and you were adopted," Gage told him.

"Roxas was still born, he just didn't have any parents," Kenny told him.

"Well, I had parents, but they didn't really stick around for me," Roxas told them with a smile as they walked up to the door and walked in the house. Kenny and Gage immediately ran into the kitchen at the smell of fresh cookies and Freddie headed into the living room to play his new video game.

"Woxas," Rosie yelled waddling in the room and latching onto his leg.

"Hey Rosie," Roxas told her as he picked her up. She had grown so much within the month that Roxas had been in the house. He had also been honored that the first word she ever spoke was Roxas, though she really didn't say it right.

"Roxas, could you come here please," Rachel called from the den so Roxas, still holding Rosie, walked to the den. He walked in to see Rachel sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes and Troy beside her, with his arm around her and holding her hand to try and comfort her. He also noticed a man sitting in the old red recliner across the room from him.

"What's going on here," Roxas asked ignoring the fact that Rosie was playing with some of his hair.

"Roxas, this man says…that he's your father."

-x-x-x-

A/N: More twists, more twists, I kind of feel bad about this one. Roxas' father has shown up so what more can happen, oh the possibilities are endless. Kenny believing in mirror world is my doing, I remember telling him that and he never really got over it. Yes, my baby cousin Rosie's first word was "Woxas" because on the day I first discovered Kingdom Hearts and who Roxas was, I was talking with a friend and walking by my aunt and mom who were trying to get her to say mommy since they were in this big contest between my uncle and dad over if she would say mom or dad first. I just so happen to say that my favorite character was Roxas and she looked up at me and yelled "Woxas." That was the only word she said for about a month or so afterward too. Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks!


	12. Dooms Day

Namine sat quietly on the bench were Roxas and Namine had made a habit from meeting in the morning and sure enough he came in his full Sora costume. He greeted her with a kiss and sat down beside her.

"Namine, something happened after you guys left the other day," he told her looking off at the ocean. It was still pretty dark and since it was closer into winter now, the sun had started to come up later and later. The tone of his voice worried Namine, what was about to happen.

"What happened," she asked and he took a moment before responding.

"My dad showed up at my house when we got home yesterday afternoon," he told her and she felt a wave cold chills go down her spine. After all they had done and were still doing. Disguising Roxas, keeping the secret, making sure that in every sentence or anything they called him Sora to just keep the act going. After all that, it seemed that something was just trying to take Roxas away, as far away as possible.

"How did that happen," Namine asked, more thinking out loud then anything.

"I don't know, my mom used to tell me that my dad had died in a boat crash before I was born," he told her as he buried his head in his hands. Namine scooted over closer to him and put her arms around his shoulders, trying to comfort him a little.

"What if your mom was just telling you those things to make you feel better," Namine asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, my mom wasn't really the best suited for the job. Don't get me wrong, she was a great mom. She did the best she could and never let me forget that she loved me, but she couldn't take care of me. She was a single mom and could barely hold down a job. She had to take care of me too much. I don't know what wad wrong with me but I got sent to the hospital a lot. I was always sick and always weak. I remember one night, when I was four; I had to go back to the hospital. The babysitter called my mom and she rushed from her job to the hospital. When she was reading me a book some people in suits walked into the room. She went out into the hall with some and a woman stayed in the room with me and started to ask me questions. I never saw my mom ever again and she had written on my birth records that my father was dead so I got sent anywhere you could think of until I ended up here when I was old enough to attend," he explained and he felt a sort of great relief off his chest. It felt good to tell someone about it. Namine kept silent for a little while before finally speaking.

"What did Rachel and Troy say about him showing up," Namine asked, hoping they would have objected just in the slightest. She was glad that she finally knew the truth about Roxas.

"They told me it would take months for the courts to sort it out and then they would have to figure out if he was an acceptable parent," he explained as he looked up to the sky where the morning light was creeping over.

"Well, then why don't we find you mom then," Namine suggested. Roxas looked over at her in shock and then grinned.

"Are you sure you're the same Namine," he asked causing her to blush and playfully shove him.

"Come on, we'd better get back to the school," she told him and they walked on toward the school.

-x-x-x-

The group was sitting in the cafeteria and eating breakfast like all the others did. They laughed amongst themselves, totally ignored by the other children. Roxas didn't want to tell any of them about his dad, afraid someone might over hear them.

"Hey Sora, are you okay? You don't look to good," Zexion told him from across the table.

"Fine," Roxas mumbled from where he was hidden under his hood. He wasn't sure what Zexion meant by he didn't look so good; Zexion couldn't even see his face. He was sure that it didn't look so good anyway.

"Are you sure," Marluxia asked, realizing his brother was right.

"I'm going to get another muffin," Roxas told them as he stood up and headed across the room. Suddenly, he found himself on the tile floor of the cafeteria. He rubbed the back of his head where he head hit it hard on the floor. He looked over to see a guy with blonde hair and dressed in a white t-shirt and old blue jeans.

"Watch where you're going you little punk," he told Roxas as he got to his feet. Roxas got to his as well and made sure his hood hadn't fallen off. The guy was about three four inches taller then Roxas but Roxas couldn't help but already wanted to punch him.

"Why don't you," Roxas spat back, protecting Sora's reputation of being the 'bad boy' in school. He had to admit, it was good to get out his anger issues. The entire cafeteria was now silent, they were all watched the two teenage boys about to get into a fight.

"What did you say," the boy asked.

"I said why…don't…you? Did you hear me that time," Roxas asked in a smart tone. He watched as the boy's face got redder until he charged Roxas who sidestepped and the boy ran past him and straight in a large metal pole that was behind him. Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little while the entire cafeteria burst out laughing. Roxas found he stopped laughing when the boy got back to his feet and came at him again. He grabbed a tray of the rack beside him and threw it at the boy's angles. When he jumped over it Roxas back flipped onto one of the tables and kicked the guy in the face. Every person in the cafeteria was applauding and laughing over the two boys. Roxas was sure this was just entertainment to them. The boy ran after Roxas who just turned and ran across the long table. At the last second he saw a tray get pushed out in front of him. He made sure he jumped on the tray just like it was a skateboard and he slid across the table on it. He looked back at the boy to see him running as fast as he could to catch up. He looked back toward the front of the table to see it was ending. He timed it just right to where he jumped off and the tray slammed into the wall. He turned around quickly and just as the boy was jumping off the table, Roxas punched him as hard as he could and it sent him flying backwards and landing in the middle of the long table.

"Mr. Iku," a voice roared and all the talking stopped. Roxas turned to the front doors to where Ansem was standing. He observed the scene as the boy who had been fighting Roxas climbed off the table holding his nose. Roxas even saw a little blood come from between his hands. "Who started it," Ansem asked as he looked around the cafeteria, expecting someone to answer.

"The new kid," someone yelled and Roxas felt a sudden chill go down his spine but then he noticed something, he had never seen this boy before, not even when he was Roxas at this school. So maybe he was the new kid.

"How," Ansem asked now walking over to Roxas.

"Well…," Roxas started but someone else cut in.

"Seifer saw that kid and thought he would be an easy target so he pushed him over, pretending to have run into him. He didn't think that he would put up a big fight," everyone looked over to a boy who was wearing a camouflage vest and shorts with a black sleeveless shirt under it.

"Is that true," Ansem asked looking to Roxas who nodded. Ansem took Seifer to the office and the cafeteria went back to its normal state. Roxas pulled back on his hood which had eventually fallen off. He walked back across the room to where he took his seat right by Namine.

"Are you okay," she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, of course," Roxas told her.

"Do you know that kid," Axel asked pointing across the room to the boy who had saved Roxas from a good months worth of detention.

"No, never seen him around here, or the other guy," Roxas told him as he watched the boy. He sat all alone at the table and was playing with his food a little. Roxas turned back around when he saw the boy look over his shoulder at Roxas.

"I think we need to go talk to the guy," Demyx said.

"Yeah, see if he wants to join the group or something," Axel added as he was thinking.

"It seems we've had a lot of new members this year," Zexion said thinking out loud.

"Well, there have been a lot of new kids," Axel replied.

"What do you say Sora," Demyx asked looking over at Roxas.

"You guys can, but I've got to be in Mr. Xemnas' class early. He told me he wanted to talk to me," Roxas told them and they nodded. They all picked up their trays and went to throw their things away. Then they parted to go to their separate destinations.

-x-x-x-

Namine watched as Roxas left the cafeteria and followed the others to the table where the boy who had kept him out of trouble was.

"Hello blondie," Axel greeted the boy as he and Demyx sat down on either side of him and Larxene and Namine on the opposite side of the table. The boy just looked up and glared at Axel.

"Don't listen to our pyromaniac friend over there. We just wanted to thank you for saving our friend back there. He would have gotten at least a month in detention for that," Larxene told him.

"It was nothing, I don't really like Seifer anyway," the boy told them.

"Do you want to hang with us after classes today at the spot," Demyx asked and the boy sighed.

"Sure, I guess," he told them before he stood up and left.

"Well, he seems friendly," Demyx said.

"He seems familiar," Axel said as he watched the boy walk away.

"You could be thinking of someone else," Larxene told him. Axel just shrugged and they got up to go get their stuff for their first class.

-x-x-x-

"Hood down Mr. Iku," Mr. Xemnas said as Roxas began to walk in his classroom. Roxas sighed and did as he said.

"You said you wanted to see me before class," Roxas asked as he walked up to the desk and leaned against it.

"Yes I did, I wanted to talk to you about your last report," he told Roxas as he looked through some papers.

"What was the matter with it," Roxas asked.

"Absolutely nothing, and that's the problem. Where did you get the information for this," he asked as he handed Roxas his report. Roxas looked it over for a second before responding.

"I remember my dad talking about this stuff when I was little, why," he asked and Mr. Xemnas nodded and then took the report back.

"For someone who isn't around his parents much, you sure remember a lot about them Roxas," Mr. Xemnas told him as he started to work back on grading papers. Roxas just shrugged it off and walked silently back to his desk as kids started to file in. He started to want to know what he had meant by that. How could he know how much Sora is around his…that's when he realized it. He hadn't said Sora, he had said Roxas.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Did you catch it when Xemnas said it! I know I wouldn't have if I hadn't written it. Anyway, Xemnas knows the secret, now will he tell it or not. Hey, I tried to give hints that he was smart in the beginning by seeing Namine's drawing when she had covered it up. There is a way that he learned it, I would like to see how close you guys can get to telling what it was! Sorry I haven't updated, I got grounded for getting a seventy-one on my science paper but I updated as soon as possible! Please, Review!


	13. What's the Difference

Roxas could feel Mr. Xemnas watching him for the rest of the class. Roxas wasn't as much afraid that he knew his true identity as he was that he didn't know if he was going to give him away or not. He kept running all the possible scenarios in his head. He was sure he wasn't going to get sent to prison, he was a minor. Though what would happen to him and the Koki's, would they want him anymore? What would happen to his friends who had helped him in hiding? He also wanted to know how, how had he figured it out? What if he had skipped something and now his identity was just sitting out like a coin on the street, there just had to be one sharp eyed person to find it. Roxas felt his stomach do flips, he wasn't sure he could deal with this.

"Hey, are you all right, you look a little pale," Namine asked and he looked over at her, trying to understand what she was asking for a moment until he nodded.

"I'm fine," he told her with the best smile he could muster. He couldn't tell Namine, there was no way! He didn't want to worry her, or let her know that he had possibly gotten her expelled from the school. He had done it to all his friends. He jumped at the sound of the bell but got his things together and walked out the door with the others. The rest of the day he spent feeling the same sick feeling. Everyone was watching him, he just knew it.

"Sora, you've been on edge all day, something on your mind," Axel asked his now hooded friend. Roxas was thankful for the hood; he felt that it was now hiding him from the mass number of eyes that were on him.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Hey, Iku," Roxas inwardly groaned hearing the voice sound through the cafeteria, quieting it. He really didn't feel up for this, but nonetheless he stood up and turned to face Seifer.

"You know my name within the first three hours, are you some kind of stalker," Roxas asked, his annoyance growing.

"Rumors get around, I hear you're a reject, just an outcast," he told Roxas with a small smirk. Roxas looked over toward Riku and Kairi who were sitting at their table with all their friends, watching the scene with great interest.

"I'm not a reject, from what I hear, you are," Roxas told him recalling a story he had heard Zexion telling them about the boy only ten minutes before. "From what I hear, our pasts are the same. Trouble, parents, reform schools, though nothing really helped. The only difference I can tell is that I can actually pass a class and you've been held back three times in various grades." Roxas felt good that his frustration was getting out, he just had to watch how he did so and the moves Seifer made afterwards.

"At least my parents actually look at me," Seifer asked and Roxas' face twisted into shock though no one could see because of his hood.

"What are you talking about," Roxas asked, starting to wonder about what was going on.

"Oh, don't you remember? Then how about I tell the audience a little story," Seifer said with a smirk on his face and Roxas was sure that this couldn't be very good. "A couple of years ago I went to the same reform school as a boy named Sora Iku. He wasn't normal at all; he was different, even for a delinquent. On breaks his parents wouldn't even show up to get him until the very latest they had to and even then, they simply took his bag and threw it in the back of their car while he got into the back seat, they never even looked at him. The only one I think who eve did was his poor little orphaned cousin," Seifer told the story and everyone in the room was watching Roxas who was getting angrier and angrier by every word he said. It wasn't Roxas he was talking about, but still, he knew who he was talking about. He knew his cousin Sora, had been his only friend when they had went through the ordeal. He never told anyone about the reform school, or the fact that he used to live with Sora, because in the end, he couldn't anymore. The thoughts of the sadness of the past were pushed aside as the anger rose in him. Every word Seifer said made him madder and madder until he finally found himself charger Seifer. With one powerful blow, Seifer was knocked to the ground and Roxas couldn't stop punching.

-x-x-x-

Namine watched in fear and shock as Roxas didn't stop hitting the boy. She was sure that he was taking it a little too far.

"Crap, come on Demyx, help me before he kills the guys," Axel told them and he and Demyx ran over to help the two.

-x-x-x-

Roxas didn't stop, he couldn't. Only when he felt Demyx and Axel grab his arms and pull him back was the only time that he actually let up a little.

"Calm down before you kill the guy Roxas," Demyx told him and Roxas felt his breathe leave him. The entire room had heard it, he knew they had. The room broke out into a whisper and Roxas saw a devilish smirk come on Riku's face from across the room. Seifer was lying on the floor in front of him and was bleeding badly. His nose was only broken if he was lucky.

"Demyx," Axel said in awe, not believing he had heard it.

"It's Roxas."

"How did he get back?"

"He's not really Sora?!" All these comments came from the crowd and Roxas couldn't believe it. Just like that, it was all over, everything that they had done to keep it a secret, Demyx goes and says it in front of the school body. No, Roxas wasn't going to blame this on Demyx; it had been his own fault. If he hadn't been reckless and done what he had, then Demyx wouldn't have had said that.

"Mr. Koki," a deep voice asked from across the room. He looked up to see Headmaster Ansem, standing in the door with a blank look on his face. "I believe you and your friends should come with me," he told them and they all did so without a word.

-x-x-x-

They all sat in the office, each in their own chair. Roxas looked over to Namine who was sitting beside him. Her face was pale and she looked kind of sick. Roxas slipped his hand into hers and she looked over at him to see him smiling reassuringly. He felt a little better, not having to hide himself anymore.

"I have contacted all your Guardians that I could. They all said they can be here within the hour," Headmaster Ansem told them as he walked in and sat down in his desk in front of them.

"Does that mean we're expelled," Demyx asked.

"No, I'm not going to tell social services about you and Larxene so you can rest assure you will be here to serve out your years worth of after class detentions," he told them with a small smile.

"Well…that works…I guess," Larxene said.

"As for the rest of you, you can still attend if you parents or guardians wish it," Ansem told them and they nodded.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how didn't we get suspended," Axel asked.

"Mainly because you did it for your friend, you all worked together and found a way through the obstacles and hid your friend in a bordering school for more then two months," Ansem told them and they all looked at one another. "Now, could one of you please explain to me why you would all do that," he added. They all looked at one another and then back at him.

"Because, no matter where we came from, what we've done or where we've been, this is where we are now. None of us really had any stability in our lives until we found one another. It's almost like we turned into a…," Roxas stopped, looking for the word to use though Namine helped him.

"A family," she told him. Roxas saw Ansem hide a smile behind his wrist before he nodded. They all waited in the office, talking with one another about the events until every last parent showed up.

"What's going on here," Rachel asked as they were now sitting in the cafeteria because they were all crammed into Ansem's small office.

"It seems that for the past two months, these kids have been hiding Roxas under the name of Sora and he's been riding a bus here every morning at about four thirty in the morning and attending the school with his friends," Ansem explained.

"Roxas is this true," Rachel asked in an amazingly soft tone. Roxas simply nodded. "Why didn't you tell us, we would have tried to enroll you," she told him and he looked up at her hopefully.

"Its just that…I never really thought you would," Roxas mumbled to her.

"Are they expelled," Zexion and Marluxia's mom asked watching the boys.

"Not unless you feel they would be better in another school," Ansem told them.

"Axel Miyano, this is the last straw for you. I'm enrolling you in that military academy," Axel's aunt yelled.

"You can't do that, that isn't fair," Axel yelled at her.

"Don't give me that, you'd be better off there anyway. You're just like your father with that attitude of yours," she yelled back.

"You can't treat him that way," Namine's mom told her.

"You don't have to put up with the little criminal and just look, he's drug Namine into the lifestyle as well," Axel's aunt told her.

"Namine and Axel were just helping a friend, there is no need to send him off to a military academy," Namine's mom yelled.

"Well I was the one put in charge of the lousy monster, if you think you can do a better job then why don't you take him," Axel's aunt yelled.

"Fine, Axel would you like to come live with me, Namine, and Uncle Wayne," Namine's mom asked.

"You mean I get to choose," Axel asked in an amazed tone that made Namine giggle a little.

"It's your life," she told him.

"Yeah, let's see live with the perfectly normal family who doesn't judge me for my parents or live with evil aunt and spoiled princess. I'm going with you and Namine," he told them.

"Very well, I'll send his things over to your house and you can take care of the little vandal," his aunt told him and she turned and lived.

"Axel and Namine will keep attending this school," Namine's mom told Ansem and he nodded. Roxas just sat there, amazed at what had just happened.

"Zexion and Marluxia will also, I suppose they were only helping their friends," their mother told Ansem who also nodded. That left Rachel.

"Is there anyway he could come on Friday afternoons and come back by Monday mornings," she asked.

"They are allowed to leave campus for weekends yes, but you will have to set up the transportation," Ansem told her. She looked down reluctantly at Roxas before she smiled.

"I guess I shouldn't break up such a clever bunch. Is there anyway that we could enroll him for tomorrow," she asked.

"It just so happens that we just had a boy transfer out named Sora Iku," he said with a small laugh.

"Great, so where do I fill out the work," she asked and all the parents left the room with Ansem.

"Yes, I finally got away from that witch and her evil devil child," Axel cheered.

"You better not pull any pranks on me," Namine told him with a little laugh.

"Oh, I won't, I only pull pranks on people I don't like, or have a score to settle with," Axel told her.

"Rachel said I could stay," Roxas whispered to himself.

"Yeah, I guess that means that we don't have to sneak around anymore," Larxene told them.

"Hey Roxas, will you come with me to help fill out the paper work," Rachel yelled coming back to the door. Roxas laughed a little before running off to her.

-x-x-x-

"So, I guess I'm going home with you now to talk to Troy and you're supposed to bring me back tomorrow," Roxas told her figuring that's what a real mom would do.

"Well, that was my plan but I remember you telling me something about a dance. Kenny also said that you were going with a girl," Rachel said and Roxas felt himself blush a little. He had forgotten about the homecoming being that night.

"Yeah, it's the one with the pure blonde hair, talking to the one with the red hair. Her name's Namine," Roxas told her and she looked over to see Axel and Namine talking.

"Ah, our first time dealing with crushes," she said and Roxas looked at her funny. "Sorry, this is a bug step for me. Yes, you can go, but don't think that you're not grounded for a while afterwards mister," she told him and he found himself laughing a little. Maybe, having parents wasn't all that bad.

-x-x-x-

Roxas stood in front of the gym that bright colors were coming from. He leaned against the wall by Axel who was dressed in dress pants, an un-tucked white collared shirt, with an unbuttoned black dress coat over it. Roxas though, was dressed in his dark jeans and a white t-shirt under a black button up top that was unbuttoned and he had rolled the sleeves up.

"You know what this means right," Axel asked.

"What," Roxas replied.

"You better treat my little cousin right," he told me with a small shove. I just laughed and shoved him back.

"Where's Demyx," Roxas asked looking around.

"He was supposed to be the DJ," Axel told him. Roxas just shook his head and looked back in front of him where his breath was taken away by the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hey Roxas, I think that was really cool how you did all that just to be with your friends. I would be honored if you would dance with me tonight," Kairi told him.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm with someone," Roxas told her as he stepped past her to see his real princess. Namine walked down the sidewalk dressed in a small white dress, her hair pulled back with a white headband. Kairi looked up at Axel in shock from what had just happened.

"Sorry cuz," he told her as he laughed a little and she stomped her foot and went on in to the dance. About this time, Namine finally walked up to her and Larxene, who had been beside her dressed in the sea green dress they had gotten for the disguises though here short hair was pulled back into a small bun., walked over to Axel who she kissed on the lips.

"Wow," Roxas said looking at the two in disbelief.

"I know, I was surprised too," Namine told him and he turned back to her. Together they walked into the dance to hear Roxas' favorite song start. He looked over at Demyx who gave him a thumb up and he just shook his head before looking Namine in the eyes.

"Namine, will you have this dance with me," I asked her and she smiled and nodded. They walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance all while the song played.

_Looking back I clearly see  
_

_What it is that's killing me?  
_

_Through the eyes of one I know  
_

_I see a vision once let go  
_

_I had it all _

constantly it burdens me  


_Hard to trust and can't believe  
_

_Lost the faith and lost the love  
_

_When the day is done_

_Will they open their eyes?  
_

_And realize we are one  
_

_On and on we stand alone  
_

_Until our day has come  
_

_When they open their eyes  
_

_And realize we are one_

_I love the way I feel today  
_

_But how I know the sun will fade  
_

_Darker days seem to be  
_

_What will always live in me?  
_

_But still I run_

_it's hard to walk this path alone  
_

_Hard to know which way to go  
_

_Will I ever save this day?  
_

_Will it ever change_

_Will they open their eyes  
_

_And realize we are one_

_still today we carry on  
_

_I know our day will come  
_

_When they open their eyes  
_

_And realize we are one_

_Will they open their eyes  
_

_And realize we are one  
_

_(Its hard to walk this path alone  
_

_Hard to know which way to go)  
_

_Will they open their eyes?  
_

_And realize we are one  
_

_(Lost the faith and lost the love when the day is done)_

_Will they open their eyes?  
_

_And realize we are one_

Sometime during it all Namine and Roxas found their eyes coming together and they came together, kissing passionately in the middle of the dance floor. In those few moments, Namine and Roxas flashed back through everyone of their experiences together. From the first day on the beach, to their first laughs, to the moment that was now.

_They all found their eyes,_

_And realized we are one,_

Namine had started out as a princess with her cousin in the school and had become a 'reject' without even thinking twice. She finds it kind of funny when she thought about the rest of the school year and then the rest of high school. She was probably going to be a reject all the way through, but hey, what's the difference?

The End

_-x-x-x-_

_A/N: I know, that was a corny ending and I left a few things out. I might tie those up with a sequel later, if I can get more computer time. Right now, my cousins are begging for the thing. Anyways, I hoped you al enjoyed it and I hope that we cross paths again once more in the future, but until then, good-bye me fellow fan fiction peoples, and don't forget to review!_


End file.
